Pokemon's Orange Flash
by Dragoness' mate
Summary: Minato interferes with Naruto's twelfth birthday beating, then gains permission to teach Naruto six jutsu and send him to another world. Team Aqua better watch out, because there's a new force to be reckoned with. Story follows the game Pokemon Sapphire/Emerald, with Pokemon from generations 1-5 thrown in. Veers off during Chapter nine
1. Naruto's Escape

**KEY**

 **DEMON/ HIGHER BEING**

 _Pokemon speech_

JUTSU

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's If I owned Naruto, he would have something more original than toads. If I owned Pokémon, I would be a multi-billionaire.**_

 **OCTOBER 30** **th**

"The worst part of being in the Shinigami's realm" grumbled Minato Namikaze to no one in particular "is the fact that I have no way of looking out and seeing how my beloved son is doing."

Shinigami overheard. Despite being an avatar of death, he did have a heart. At first, he had thought that it would be enough just for Minato and Naruto to see each other, just once. In order to do that, he had to follow a few procedures set by Kami herself, the first being a few simple check-ups on both parties involved. He knew Minato pretty well by now, after all, if you spend twelve years with someone and only have each other for company, you pretty much learn everything there is to know about them. However, he needed to check on his son to make sure it wouldn't break his psyche. So he sent a shadow clone to see Naruto. He saw immediately that the boy had next to no one. The shadow clone waited until Naruto went into a fitful slumber, and then took a look at his memories. What he saw there sickened him. On a normal day, the shopkeepers and vendors would charge him quadruple the listed price for items that were so far beyond their expiration even an Akamichi would be hard pressed to eat it, unless of course they just threw him out of their stores. The water supply was turned off to his building, as was heat and electricity, no matter if he paid the bills or not. His sole clothing were three bright orange jump suits, and he had only been able to obtain them from a traveling merchant. Furthermore, the only present he had ever been given was a toad shaped wallet.

The worst of it was on his birthdays. Every year since being kicked out of the orphanage at four, he had been chased by a mob of the revolting monsters that inhabited this village and when they caught him, he was nearly killed. He had been skinned alive for the last five. For the last three, he was raped multiple times. The poor lad was trembling in fear now, knowing that his birthday was tomorrow. That is what settled the Shinigami's mind. The consequences be damned, he refused to let the son of his best friend be treated like this any longer. With that thought the Shadow clone dispelled.

" **Hey Minato, how would you like to visit your son on his twelfth birthday?"** asked Shinigami, already knowing both the answer and what Minato's reaction to seeing what the bastards had done to his son would be.

"I'd love to."

 **OCTOBER 31** **st** **, twelfth anniversary of the Kyuubi attack**

Naruto was running. He always ran today, in hopes of not being found. The mob was at his apartment, and would soon figure out that he wasn't there. The inescapable cries of "There's the Demon!" came, and he ran faster. " **Turn left here."** Came the invisible voice that had always been there, helping him escape from the villagers hatred. he took the turn, but it was a dead end. **"Sorry, kit. That wall wasn't there last time I was here."** He tried to back out, but was too late. The mob had him cornered. He was doomed. They were approaching with anything they could find and had already started throwing projectiles at him. Suddenly there was a cry of "What is going on here!"

The crowd parted, and someone cried "We are killing the Demon, and finishing what the Fourth started!" suddenly, a three-pronged kunai landed in front of Naruto, and a cry of HIRASHIN was heard. "It's the Fourth! He's come back to kill the demon!" a villager cried out in jubilation. Minato's response was to charge a RASENGAN and throw it into the mob. "I DIED FOR YOU ALL, AND YOU REPAY ME BY ATTACKING MY SON!"

Kakashi then showed up, his visible eye sober. "Sensei, they've done a lot worse than just attack him. I have with me the medical files of each of his birthdays."

"You mean to tell me that this attack is a regular occurrence?!"

"The last three years he was raped, skinned alive for the last five, and he's been beaten to the brink of death every year since he was four."

"THAT'S IT, I AM GOING TO WIPE THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

"Are you my father?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Yes I am, and I promise that you'll never have to worry about this place ever again."

"But where would I go?"

"Perhaps Kumo?" Minato pondered until The Shinigami then arrived in a skull SHUSHIN a few minutes later. "Any suggestions, Shinigami-sama?"

" **Yes. He cannot stay in this world, no matter where he went he would be hunted for the Kyuubi. I believe the best solution would be to send him to another world altogether."**

"What world do you have in mind? I'd prefer one with some challenges, but relatively peaceful, myself."

" **You're in luck, Minato. It just so happens that a would-be hero caught a deadly disease in the Hoenn region of the Pokemon world. Now, that region needs a new hero, and I think Naruto here fits the bill perfectly. That being said, he'll need a few skills from this world to succeed. A perfect opportunity for a bit of father-son bonding, don't you think?"**

"So, I'm going with him? Great! I…"

" **Sorry Minato, but letting you have a completely new life is out of my jurisdiction. I'm already in a lot of trouble, but the other gods shouldn't find out immediately. So, I'm going to send you two to a pocket dimension. It should last long enough for you to teach your son four, maybe five jutsus, if you teach him the shadow clone first and skip the Hirashin."**

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama." The Shinigami smiled at that and with a wave of his arm a black portal with a bluish green outline appeared beside the father and son. With a true smile on his face, Naruto leapt through the portal, followed closely by Minato.

 **The Pocket Dimension**

The pocket dimension was a pretty simple place, consisting of a small island with several fruit trees, a small freshwater lake, and a small basket with scrolls. "First things first, The Shadow Clone. To use it, first use the cross handsign. Good, now channel as much chakra as you can and say 'Shadow clone'"

"SHADOW CLONE" cried Naruto, and then there was four hundred and fifty shadow clones.

Minato's eyes bugged out a bit, but settled down when he remembered that Kushina could make more on a good day. With that in mind, he made five shadow clones of his own, and assigned a clone to every group of a hundred. "Very good, Naruto. Now, I want a hundred of the clones to work on the jutsu FIRE STYLE: FLAME DRAGON BULLET, another hundred to work on WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH, the third hundred to work on LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDERBOLT, the next group of hundred to work on my signature RASENGAN, and the rest of you to work on chakra control. Each group will have one of my shadow clones guiding them. Meanwhile, my son and I shall go through the scrolls in the basket. Knowing Shinigami, it's certain to be useful." With that, Naruto and Minato went to the basket.

Inside the basket lay three scrolls. The first two were taijutsu scrolls for FOX FIST and SHADOW STRIKER while the third scroll was a how to guide on the HIRASHIN. Minato looked over the taijutsu scrolls. Both were very good taijutsu styles, the first relying mostly on feints and misdirection with some strong punches thrown in and the second being built around stealth and finishing off opponents quickly and quietly. Minato explained this to Naruto and asked him which he wanted.

"Is there any way to use them both?"

After looking them over for a few minutes, Minato came to the conclusion that they could indeed be used together, and informed Naruto of this.

"Then that's what I'll do, Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Dattebayo, huh?"  
"Stupid verbal tick, I thought I'd beaten it." Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Your mother had a very similar tick all her life."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Hers was Dattebane."

At this moment, Shinigami showed up. **"I'm sorry, Minato. Time is up. Naruto, you have to leave this pocket dimension now."** Shinigami waved his hand again and a new portal appeared. **"Dispel your shadow clones and go through the new portal."** Naruto dispelled all the clones at once **. "Dispel the clones a handful at a time from now on, okay? Here it doesn't matter, but where you're going it will give you brain damage. Now go."** Naruto nodded and jumped through the portal.

Chapter end.


	2. New Rival

**KEY**

 **DEMON/ HIGHER BEING**

 _Pokemon speech_

JUTSU

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's.**_

 **Professor Birch's lab, Professor Birch POV**

I still couldn't believe it. The boy who saved me just three days ago had caught sick when the pokemon who was attacking me scratched him, and today he was dying. To distract myself, I'd been working on a new invention to detect whether a wild pokemon had hostile intentions. It would save lives, I was sure of it. Suddenly I heard a sound like thunder, crackling, and of something being torn coming from outside. I looked out and saw what looked like a closing hole in the sky a few feet from the ground over where I knew there was tall grass. My curiosity was great, but I wasn't about to go unprepared like I had those long days ago. I grabbed my Torchic and a Squirtle I had won from Professor Oak last year in the annual Pokemon Professors' Poker Night, clipped their balls to my belt, and headed off at full sprint.

 **Grass outside LITTLEROOT, Naruto POV**

Darn, my head hurts. Oh well, at least I have four new Jutsu and the workings of a fifth. Time to check if I have everything. Taijutsu scrolls, Check. HIRASHIN scroll, check. Okay, time to check out what this world has to offer. Then I noticed that seven mean looking dogs were behind me when one of them howled. Then they lunged at me almost as one. Oh well, time to try a new jutsu.

 **Professor Birch POV**

I arrived at the scene just in time to see a pack of Poochyena surrounding a young boy. I could see he had no Pokemon of his own, but he didn't look worried. He put his hands into an odd shape and cried out KATON: KARYU ENDAN and to my utter shock, he started spitting out fireballs. They were extremely efficient at dispatching the Poochyena pack, two of them were knocked out, a third was heavily wounded, and the rest fled with minor burns. I decided right then and there to learn all I could about the kid. With that in mind, I approached him and said "Hello there. My name is Professor Birch, what's yours?"  
"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, sir. "  
"Well, Naruto, could you do me a favor?"  
"What sort of favor?" the boy asked, suspicion and past hurt in his eyes.

"Well, I ordered a Pokedex for a friend, but he's fallen ill. I want you to journey the region and collect info on the Pokemon of the region for me. I also want you to be a tester for my new invention. It will tell you if a wild Pokémon has hostile intentions toward you. From what I've seen, you wouldn't need Pokemon for your protection, but it might be best if you have some with you just in case you need backup. For that reason I want you to have this." With that I tossed him the Pokeball with Squirtle in it.

"What's this? Oh, and what's a Pokémon?"  
those questions made me stop cold. It was impossible, Pokemon lived in every corner of the globe. "That is a pokeball. Pokemon are basically animals with superpowers. Push the button on it and your Pokémon will come out."

 **Naruto's POV**

I decided to do as the Professor guy told me to, and lo and behold out came a bipedal blue turtle with a spiraling tail. Then it said _"Hello, are you my new trainer? You don't smell like a normal human, why is that?"_

"I'm not sure what a trainer is. As for your second question, what do I smell like? Oh, and are you a boy or a girl?" I replied. The turtle seemed taken aback.

" _Oh I'm a boy and you smell… wait a minute, you can understand me? That's awesome!"_ The turtle threw his right front paw up in the air as a cheer.

"How do I smell?" I reminded him.

" _You smell of fire, lightning and wind. No human smells like that."_

"You must be smelling my chakra. It will enable me to fight alongside you, that's for sure."

Professor Birch then interrupted. "Wait a minute, can you understand Pokemon? That's incredible! No one is supposed to be able to understand their language. Are you part Pokemon? It would certainly explain how you can breathe fire, but, if your part Pokemon, then you would have more Pokemon features then just attacks and being able to understand Pokespeech. And…"

"Relax." I soothed "I'm 100% human. As for my abilities, they're Chakra powered. Chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy, and judging by your reaction, I am either the only one in this world with the ability to use it or I am the one whom has the ability unlocked."

"Regardless, I want you to go meet my daughter, May. She should be on route 103 collecting data for me on the Pokemon that live there. Ask her to give you some Pokeballs. Now, I don't ask favors and give nothing in return, so I am giving you this Pokedex and my new invention. I'm calling it the Pokemon Intentions Radar or PokeIntadar for short, but when you point it at a wild Pokemon, it should light up red if it has hostile intentions, blue if it is uninterested in you, and green if it wants to join you. Keep in mind that it hasn't been field tested yet, though.

"Thanks, Professor."

Time skip: 1 hour later General POV

Naruto had spent the last hour both looking for May and talking with his Squirtle, which he discovered was named Tony, Naruto finally found May. Upon making his request however, she replied "How do I know you're good enough to have impressed Dad so much? He swore he wouldn't give away the Squirtle he won from Oak unless he was incredibly impressed with someone, and that is your first Pokemon. So did you impress him enough, or did you steal it?"  
"Hey, I've only ever stolen food!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then you admit to being a good for nothing thief! Give me that stolen Squirtle, and I'll make sure it gets back to my dad!" shouted May. Then she felt a chill like death itself, and her knees began to shiver.

Naruto was unconsciously releasing KI, even if it wasn't much due to him not realizing that he was doing it. "Send out your Pokemon, and I'll show you what impressed your father. I'll even go one better. If you can defeat me, I'll give you Tony. If not, I keep my hard earned friend."

May decided to comply. "Go, Treeko and Mudkip!"

Naruto took the initiative and put his hands into a cross shape and said "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" and then five shadow clones poofed into existence. The first then made the tiger handsign and cried out "KATON: KARYU ENDAN" and began spitting fireballs at Treeko and Mudkip. Treeko was knocked out by a couple hits, but Mudkip countered with Water Gun, which then hit the shadow clone and made it destabilize and poof away in a cloud of smoke. Then, the original Naruto and his clones rushed at the Mudkip and made a telegraphed feint to the left. The Mudkip put all its effort into defending his left, and so never saw the shadow clone on his right until it was too late. The shadow clone kicked it into the air. Then the Mudkip scratched the second clone and caused it to poof, but this came at the price of a third clone sneaking up and barraging it with powerful strikes. The Mudkip now had half his hit points gone and was in shock that a human had hurt it so badly, and this was all the opening the original needed to unleash the jutsu he had prepared. With a cry of "RAITON: SANDABARUTO" twin bolts of Lightning slammed from Naruto's hands into the Mudkip, making it faint. "Still think I'm a 'good for nothing thief', May?" spat Naruto.

"No. I was wrong to call you such, and I'm sorry. I see now why my dad gave you that Squirtle. I mean, you two just met, and he obviously likes you. Here's ten pokeballs, just for you. If you want, I'll even go with you on your journey. I can keep your Pokemon at full health except during a battle, and I'm a great cook, so you'll never go hungry. Plus, I know all the edible plants and meats in the entire Hoenn region."

" **Tony could tell you what is or isn't edible, and I made sure you could cook as well."**

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. If I get a traveling companion, it won't be someone as quick to jump to conclusions as you are." Naruto said with finality.

"Well, okay. But I do want to tell you that the nearest city is Petalburg, although the gym leader, Norman, is probably going to be at the Petalburg hospital visiting his son."

"I'll head there right away."

CHAPTER END


	3. Jacob Uchiha?

**KEY**

 **DEMON/ HIGHER BEING**

 _Pokemon speech_

JUTSU

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

NARUTO POV

I was on my way to Petalburg and had taken the treetop route until I reached a clearing. I walked down the tree and into some tall grass. While I had encountered several bird Pokemon in the treetops, they were easy prey for me and my friend Tony, and good battle experience for him. I had taken the time between attacks to tell Tony about some of the clans back home. He was absolutely astounded that not only were there other humans like me, but that a lot of them were a lot stronger than I was. It was in the clearing's tall grass that we began to be followed. Telling Tony that we would be walking on the ground the rest of the way, we walked out of the tall grass, and to Tony's surprise, our stalker came out as well. It was obviously a Pokemon, but it looked like a walking mushroom with a light blue cap with a single skinny red horn coming out from the upper front center of it with a white face and stalk below that. I was about to order Tony to attack it when he spoke up. _"Naruto, that's a shiny Ralts. Ralts' are a very rare psychic type Pokemon, in fact they only turn up here on this road. Furthermore, while any type of Pokemon can be born a shiny, it is super extremely rare. For us to find a Shiny Ralts is extremely good fortune, we should bring her with us. Oh, and Ralts, he understands every word we say."_

"Well, little Ralts, do you want to come with us? Know that if you say yes, we probably won't come back here for a long time."

" _Yes, I do, and the longer the better! I'm tired of being beaten up all the time by the other kids, I'm a prodigy because I work hard, thank you very much!"_ The little Ralts said with as much gumption as a creature as small as she was could muster. _  
_"Well, we'll all work hard together. What's your name, little one?"  
 _"I don't have one other than Ralts. Are you going to name me?"_

"Yes. How does Ino sound to you? I asked.

" _Ino?"_ piped up Tony _"Isn't that the Yamanaka girl that had a crush on you until that Uchiha boy stole her away? If it is, I fully approve."_

" _I like the name a lot. But tell me, what is a Yamanaka?"  
_ "The Yamanaka were a clan of psychic humans back home that specialized in interrogation. One of their more battlefield ready techniques was called the MIND-BODY SWITCH. It would allow the psychic to take control of an enemy's mind by pushing the consciousness of the enemy into the deep recesses of their mind while the psychic's consciousness takes over their enemy's motor control functions. Then, the usual thing the Yamanaka would do is to make a fatal blow on the enemy and leave, because their own body was vulnerable while they were in control of another body." I explained

" _Ooh. I like the sound of that technique. I am going to recreate it."_

"Heh, you do that and I'll leave you out of your Pokeball when we travel."

" _That sounds nice. I don't think I'd like being trapped in a Pokeball all the time. Still, to be healed at a Pokemon center, you have to be in a Pokeball, so capture me now. I promise not to resist it if you let me out immediately."_

"Done" with that Naruto threw a Pokeball at the Ralts. True to her word, she didn't resist, and true to his, he let her out.

" _Ugh, for the record, I HATE BEING IN A POKEBALL!"_ Screamed Ino.

"Well then, you don't have to be in one. Let's go." With that, I picked up Ino and Tony and dashed off into Petalburg.

PETALBURG HOSPITAL ROOM, 10 minutes later.

I entered the room where Norman was at the same time as a rather sickly looking boy. At first I thought that the boy was Norman's son, but then I went in and found a boy that looked like he was on his deathbed. I decided to let the sickly looking boy go first, but not without applying chakra to my ears. The boy introduced himself as Wally, and asked Norman to help him capture a Pokemon. "I can't. My place is by my dying son. The doctors can't figure out what's wrong with him, but they can tell that it doesn't look like he'll last much longer." I felt intense sympathy for the father, and apparently it woke up the voice.

" **Kit, I know what is wrong with Norman's son. He somehow awoke chakra, but without someone who knows how to stop him from draining it, he won't last more than three minutes. Barge in there now and flick him on the forehead, then hold him down while the chakra he flares pools. He must have had as much as my brother Shukaku to have lasted this long, but now his pools will be only be mid gennin if you get in there now."** The voice said with as much urgency as it could muster. Norman's son began to thrash as Naruto kicked the door off its hinges and rushed in, slamming into Norman and flicking his son on the head, then Naruto held him down as Norman's son began to struggle. Norman recovered from his shock.

"Hey what's the big idea, barging in here and hurting Jake?" Norman asked, obviously infuriated. When I refused to answer him, due to Jake putting up quite the struggle, he decided to try and pull me off.

"If you want your son to die, please go right ahead and pull me off. I know what's wrong with him and I can save him." That stopped Norman in his tracks, hope filled his eyes. Then Jake stopped struggling, so I got off of him. Then I went and sat down. "Now, to business. Your son has an incredible gift. In fact, the only other human in this world with the same gift is me, although your son doesn't have nearly the same amount as me. Back on my world, there aren't any Pokemon at all, and, while humans there are much less technologically advanced than this world's humans, there are also humans there that can hold their own against Pokemon. I can do so, but believe me when I say that there are shinobi much stronger than me. I myself only know six techniques, and to the best of my knowledge, there are only two more techniques that I could possibly learn, doe to there not being anyone to learn from." Then Jake opened his eyes, now blood red with a single black tome swirling in the center. "Well, that'll make it easier to teach him. But first, Jake, I need you to cut that power you're feeling off from your eyes NOW." Fortunately, Jake Uchiha obeyed.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Jake.

"You're in the Petalburg Hospital. And as for what happened, son, a miracle." Norman said happily

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I just saved your life. And you have an incredible gift, Jake Uchiha. Come with me, and I shall teach you as best I can how to use it."

"Go with him, Jake. But first, can he talk to his mother and Professor Birch before you go? They've both been worried sick"

"Of…" but before Naruto could finish, he collapsed, hitting his head on the floor.

Chapter End

A.N. – this is what is known as a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I won't leave you all hanging for long.


	4. Kyuubi's gift exchange

**KEY**

 **DEMON/ HIGHER BEING**

 _Pokemon speech_

JUTSU

 _Letter contents_

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE, Naruto POV

'The giant sewer?' I thought. 'I always thought that was in Konoha. Well, either it came with me somehow or…' **"Kit…"** 'that voice! I'd recognize it anywhere! It's my protector! It sounds like she's in pain. I have to get to her NOW' I thought with urgency. So, I ran as fast as I could down the pipe from which the voice came from. Then, I saw it. Now, I've experienced things that if a stone witnessed, it would cry a river, but what I saw behind those bars was the saddest thing I had ever seen. My protector, the Kyuubi no Yoko, was fading away rapidly. **"Kit… I am so… Proud of you. As… You can see… I'm dying. This seal… went into overdrive… since we got here… it's been… giving you my power. Use… it well… Naruto."**

"No. No you can't go. Please! You're the only good childhood memory I have! Please don't die." I begged

" **Oh kit... We all… die eventually. Nothing… could save me now. There's just… not enough of… my chakra… for me to remain. Good… Goodbye… friend… of my… heart."**

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE!" I shouted, pushed my way through the bars, and shoved as much chakra as I could into the dying Kyuubi, until I eventually ran out. Just before dropping of chakra exhaustion I saw the flow of chakra away from kyuubi stopping. My last thought before passing out was 'I've done it. My friend and protector will live.' Then everything turned to white.

HOSPITAL ROOM, PETALBURG

The first thing I noticed was a large weight on my torso. I opened my eyes and looked up. The first thing I saw was a one tailed red fox the size of a small horse. Then it spoke **"You're finally awake, huh Naruto."**

"Kyuubi! You're out of the seal! You're Alive!"

" **Yes. Thanks to you, my friend, I still live. With these humans as my witnesses, I hereby swear a life debt unto you. By the way, since I only have one tail now, I can't be called Kyuubi anymore. As part of my life debt, you have earned the right to call me by my name."** He leaned down to my ear and whispered **"My name is Kurama."**

"Thank you, Kurama. I'm glad you're okay… wait witnesses? What witnesses?" I looked around and only then did I notice that Jacob Uchiha and his father Norman were in the room with us.

"We stayed by your bedside the entire time. You did save my son from certain death, after all. Now, Jacob here learned a few things from that fox Pokemon of yours, but there's something I don't understand. How come he doesn't have any data in the pokedex about him? Heck, I can't even find his species. Furthermore, there was a scroll that mysteriously appeared by your bedside, but it won't open for us. What is it about?"

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." Jacob replied "Why?"

"Just curious."

I looked at it. It had a chakra seal on it, that much was obvious, so it probably came from my dad or the Shinigami. Channeling chakra into it, the scroll opened. First was a note that read

 _Dear Son,_

 _Congratulations! You have startled the Shinigami twice in one day! A half-breed Uchiha was completely unexpected. Take him with you, you'll find that he doesn't have the superiority complex so common in his clan. We took the liberty of examining his file, he should have Water and Wind affinities which means he'll be able to use Ice. To this end, we have been able to acquire a handful of water jutsu and a wind jutsu, which are in this scroll. Enclosed are four jutsu, and working together you might be able to create a couple more. The wind jutsu will only be able to be used by you for some time FUUTON: FUURYU. Included here also is SUITON: SUIRYU. Have him activate his Sharingan and a recording of it shall play. If you and a shadow clone both used FUUTON: FUURYU while he used SUITON: SUIRYU, there's a good chance that the two will combine into an ICE STYLE: ICE DRAGON. Anyway, using the SUITON: SUIRYU will be out of his reach for some time yet. So, here are a couple he will be able to use at his level – SUITON: SUIDAN, FUUTON: FUUDAN use two parts wind and one part water to create HYOTON: HYUDAN_ _. Good luck, my son._

 _Your proud father,_

 _Minato Namikaze_

Then there was a recording of four jutsu in use with chakra overlay and step by step instructions for FUUTON: FUURYU. With a quick shout to Jacob, his Sharingan activated and he learned FUUTON: WIND BULLET, SUITON: WATER BULLET, and a completely useless for now SUITON: SUIRYU. He then turned to me. I was completely expecting him to demand more, but to my surprise, I could see sparkles in his Sharingan. "Can I please learn some more of these Jutsu, master?"

"First off, call me sensei, not master. Secondly, if you're willing to go outside, I can show you one more you could easily do."

"Race you there! There's a $$$ Poke fine if your late!" and with that, he sped off with at least high gennin speed. Fortunately, I was quicker, so I won the race. With a single handsign and a cry of FUUTON: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH, he learned another jutsu. Jacob Uchiha and I then went and told his dad that we were heading off. "Of course. Thank you again for saving my son, but I know he won't be happy unless he's at your side learning new… what did you call them? Jitsu?"

"Jutsu, and I can see that already. Just like me, I can already tell. Well, we'd best be off."

"Off? Are you sure you are healthy enough to travel?" Norman asked, worry clear in his voice.

"I heal extremely quickly, I always have. It's because of the fact that Kurama was sealed inside me. Judging by how quickly I recovered from chakra exhaustion, I'd say I still have my healing factor. I can't wait to take on

CHAPTER END


	5. Team Aqua's Ambush

**KEY**

 **Demon/ Large Legendary Pokémon**

 _Regular Pokemon speech_

 _POKEMON MOVE_

JUTSU

 _Letter contents_

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

PETALBURG WOODS: NARUTO POV

Ino, Jacob, and I had been in the woods for only a short time when we came across the odd man in the green suit. He came up to us and asked for help finding something called a Shroomish. Then four men in matching black and white striped uniforms jumped the poor fellow. He begged for help, so I sent out Tony and Kurama. The thugs sent out two Poochyena's, a small green man with red eyes and a yellow Mohawk, a red eyed black and blue bipedal Jackal with thumbs, and a large finned half-red half blue Piranha. Ino then called out _"CONFUSION"_ and the small green man fell over, obviously knocked out. Then she used Mind Body Transfer to immobilize the Jackal. Then the Poochyenas charged. Thinking fast, I quickly created a Shadow clone. Then my clone made the Tiger handsign and cried out  "KATON: KARYU ENDAN" While they were dodging the Fireballs, I flashed through several handsigns ending on the Ram. Then I had my clone repeat his "KATON: KARYU ENDAN" as I cried out the name of the new jutsu I had created "FUUTON: TAJUU FUURYU" The result was absolutely beautiful. Five upside down tornadoes with a longer than normal funnel ending in the head of a Dragon materialized themselves. They bowed to me, roared with great ferocity, and then charged almost too quick to dodge. Then they were ignited by the Katon Jutsu, making them even faster. The Poochyenas were burned badly, and were out of the fight. Then I caught sight of the Piranha. I had lost sight of it in the hubbub, but now it had sunk its teeth into Ino. She had a bite mark on her cap, and she was bleeding. I began to see red. I leapt over to her, yanked the Piranha's jaws apart until there was a snap, and threw the thing to my Scorch Dragons. The thing was a water type, so it lasted for a full minute instead of being instantly incinerated. I quickly tore my shirt, stopped the bleeding as best I could, and helped my poor Ino. Then, I turned malevolently toward the thugs. Their eyes were practically out of their skulls. "Retreat, Men! We have to get out of here!" the thugs leader cried, absolute terror evident in his voice. I was about to kill them all when Kurama stepped in front of me. **"Don't do anything you'll regret. They will haunt you if you kill them, especially if you do so in cold blood outside the battlefield. The best thing you can do for her is to get her to a Pokémon center. If you chase after them for vengeance now, you might cost her all chance at survival. Do you really want that?"**

Those words spoken by my protector cooled me down instantly. I tenderly scooped up Ino and rushed as fast as I could to the nearest place of healing.

Pokémon Center, RUSTBORO 10 minutes later.

The nurse behind the counter finally came back. Behind her strode in Ino. I hurried to her, happy that she was alright. _"Thank you for saving me, Naruto. I knew I made the right choice coming with you."_

"No need to thank me, Ino. I'll always come to the rescue of my friends, and you definitely qualify for that title."

At that moment, Jacob arrived. Behind him was the jackal from the ambush. I was immediately on guard. Jacob must have noticed, because he said "Don't worry about her. Evidently, she was stolen with an invention of the now disbanded Team Rocket, the slave ball."

" _Thank you so much, Ralts. If it weren't for whatever it was you did to my mind, I'd still be under the control of that awful ball, and unable to do anything but serve those bastards who caused me to kill my best friend and trainer. I don't know what I could do to repay you, but if I find something, rest assured I will do it."_

" _My name is Ino, please call me by that name. What's yours?"  
"My original trainer named me Jackalette, but I don't think I'm worthy of being called that. Call me Jaina, it is the name I gave myself after everything."_

"Well, what're your plans now, Jaina? If you want, you can travel with us."

" _Wait, you understand Pokespeech? Well, after seeing what you did to those thugs, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, but still. Thank you so much, Mr..."_

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Listen, if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me. I've been through some pretty rough things in my life, and talking about it, while oftentimes painful, does help."

" _Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."_

"Hey Jaina," Began Jacob "I was thinking. I don't have any Pokémon, and you are travelling with us, so would you like to be my Pokémon?"  
 _"You don't have any Pokémon? Then what were you doing in Petalburg Woods? If you got separated from Naruto without me, you would have died in a wild Pokémon attack."_

"While I don't understand Pokemon speech like Naruto, I think caught the gist of it. I must be honest with you, you saw what Naruto is capable of? I'm capable of that too, but I don't have nearly enough reserves, I think they're called, to pull off the attacks Naruto can, but I can do something similar to his fireball spitting. The difference being that mine is a single shot attack, and it's with water or wind."

" _Oh. Can you teach me?"_

"Um, did you ask if I can teach you?" Jaina nodded. "I'm not sure. I am pretty confident that Pokemon use something other than what I use, otherwise my Sharingan would have copied the moves used in that battle earlier. Then again, what Ino used on you was a recreation of something a clan of human psychics from wherever Naruto is from used in battle a lot, so maybe you can learn. And anyway, can't Riolu see aura?" Jaina nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. "Let's go somewhere private, say on the roof of the Devon Corp building? Hey Ino, can you teleport us there?

Ino nodded, smirking along with Naruto. She closed her eyes with a smile and suddenly the four of them were in a hotel room with a naked girl who was watching porn. Her eyes widened and then narrowed while she smirked. An incredibly nervous Jacob started dripping blood from his nose. Then Naruto said "You're having a bad dream." That was Ino's cue to teleport out of the hotel room into Petalburg woods. Naruto began to snicker when he saw the shocked face of Jaina, which grew first into out of breath laughter when he saw that Jacob face was rapid firing through emotional expressions, settling on a mixture between pure fear, outrage, and absolute embarrassment, and finally into full out 'I'm going to bust my spleen now' laughter when Jacob said in a monotone "That was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life, bar none."

"I believe you had something to show Jaina, and I don't think it was that tent in your pants." Naruto said with a sing-song

Jacob looked down, and sure enough, there was indeed a massive tent in his pants. Jaina was alternating between staring at it intensely and looking up at him with awe-struck sparkly eyes. "I take that back, that incident with the hotel girl? It was the SECOND most embarrassing moment of my life." Jacob began to cry and then began to turn to Naruto and Ino. Naruto, knowing he had done exactly what he intended, said "Come on Ino, let's get back to Rustboro. Jacob wants to show Jaina something and I don't think we want to be around when he does." Ino nodded, and they teleported back to Rustboro.

"Jaina, we will get them back for this, right?"

" _Of course. But first, you and I are going to have some FUN"_

Jacob gulped, but turned toward her anyway. And suddenly, the whole situation was no longer quite so bad.

Time skip: 2 hours later, Rustboro city limits

When Jacob and Jaina finally arrived, they both looked spent, but were obviously extremely happy. Naruto and Ino walked up to them, and Naruto asked "So, how did it go?"

"You! I don't whether to build a shrine to you, praise you like a god, and thank you from the bottom of my heart or kill you, cut you into tiny pieces, feed you to wild animals and dance on your grave!" Jacob exclaimed threateningly. Then Jaina put her hand on Jacob's, and his countenance faded from one of death-giving to complete calm "But I think I'll go with the first option."

"Now, now, a shrine won't be necessary. Just tell me if Pokémon can use chakra and we'll call it even."  
"They can, but as for being even? Oh no, nuh uh, we aren't even until I have put you through something just as embarrassing!"

Naruto then gave his trademarked foxy grin and triumphantly said "How?"

"THAT… I do not know, but mark my words, I will get even with you. Now come on, let's go to the gym"

Chapter end


	6. Rustboro

**KEY**

 **DEMON/ LARGE LEGENDARY POKEMON**

 _Pokemon speech_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

1 week later, Naruto POV

It had been a week since the incident between Naruto and Ino's prank on Jacob and Jaina, which was now on the 'we will never again speak of this' list of the involved parties, namely Jacob and Jaina. None of them had been idle. Kurama had recently discovered that he could still use a BIJUUDAMA, even if was vastly underpowered compared to his original, it would still be very bad to face on the battlefield. Naruto had gotten the RASENGAN to work by holding one hand above the other. Ino could also use the RASENGAN, although she couldn't get it up and ready as quickly as Naruto could. Since learning that Pokémon could use Chakra attacks, Tony had sworn never to learn any Pokémon moves ever again, and had even gone so far as to point blank refuse to even touch a technical or hidden machine, instead preferring to exclusively use the 'new, improved, and all around better' Suiton and, after learning he had an aptitude for creating it, Hyoton Jutsu. His persistence had finally payed off, though. He now knew three aggressive jutsu, namely HYOTON: HYODAN, SUITON: SUIRYU (which he could use about twice before having to go to a Pokémon Center) and HYOTON HYORYU (which he could use once before fainting) and a defensive jutsu of SUITON: WATER WALL. The only Pokémon move that he knew and would use now was Water gun, mainly so that he had a water source for his Suiton Jutsu.

Jacob had also been training. Naruto had him use a technique called the HENGE, an illusory disguise, until he couldn't hold it anymore. To help 'motivate' him, Naruto had burned his clothes and made him HENGE a version of himself with clothes. Jaina liked it, and that was the only reason he didn't punch Naruto's lights out for doing this to him, well, that and the fact that he was afraid of the massive beat down he would get if he tried. After all, Naruto had a way of cancelling someone else's HENGE. Unbeknownst to him, the reasons why Jaina liked it were not just that 'it is indeed good chakra control and reserve building training', but also the fact that she could see through it by looking at his aura and it cut down on 'prep time.' As for Jaina, while she didn't swear off Pokémon moves, she did learn one jutsu SUITON SUIDAN to help in the rock gym.

Now, they were on their way to challenge the gym. Naruto won the coin toss, so he was going to go first. Upon entering, he was immediately told that "Gym trainers are Better" by a young boy. The young boy then sent out a Geodude. "Lets go, Tony"

" _Water gun!"_ Tony shouted, aiming behind the Geodude. Predictably, it missed.

"All right! Geodude use Rock Throw!"  
 _"Hehehehe, Your going down, little turtle!"_ the Geodude taunted.

" _Sir, request permission to stop playing around."_ Tony said with a smirk.

"Permission granted. Have fun, but no using anything above C rank just yet. I don't want to have to take you to the Pokémon center this early."

" _Thank you Sir!"_ Tony cried out happily. Then he used a chakra enhanced leap to jump over the incoming rocks while flashing through handsigns. Finishing, he cried out "SUITON: SUIDAN" and water from the puddle behind the Geodude began to rise into a blob, which then slammed into the Geodude. Said Geodude was promptly knocked out. The youngster's eyes bugged. "Hey, that wasn't fair, attacking my Pokémon with a puddle behind him while he was facing you!" the kid cried out.

"Kid, what part of a battle is fair. Let me tell you a secret, in a real fight, just like real life, there's no such thing as fair. In fact, I was being fairer than most opponents would be by not entering the fray myself."

"And what do you mean by that?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around, and there was the Gym leader.

"I mean, Madame Gym Leader, that I am the one who taught my Squirtle to use the non-Pokémon moves that he is so fond of."

"Non-Pokémon moves?" asked the young boy. "Then I don't have to pay you for beating up my Geodude, and so I won't"

"Hush, Billy. You don't want to be disrespectful to a man who can control water. He might drown you."

"No, water is not one of my elements. Mine are wind, lightning, and fire, and I've figured out how to combine wind and Fire into something I call Scorch Dragons. With my jutsu, I can fight my own battles. My Pokémon aren't there to fight my battles for me, rather to be my backup should I get in over my head.

"Hah! There is no ability of any kind that allows a human to take on a Pokémon. All three of those have a type disadvantage to me, anyway."  
"How about a wager. I fight one of your Pokémon without any Pokémon of my own, if I win, you give me two stone badges, one for me, one for my friend and pupil, and the prize money from both you and Billy. If I lose, I teach you how to do a small technique of mine that would allow you to disguise yourself as anyone."

"And how do I know that this 'technique' of yours is real?"

"Who would you like me to be?"

"Make a copy of me."

Naruto then made three rapid handsigns and cried "HENGE" and then there were two Roxannes. Then Naruto held his hand against his leg and called "KAI" and there was only one very startled Roxanne.

"Alright, you have a deal. Prepare to be explaining why you were on top of the gym dancing like a madman while screaming 'I'm a bad ballerina'"

"Now, there is only one condition. Ino, my Ralts, will be watching to make sure that your Pokémon are giving it there all. If she says they aren't, then I will not teach it to you, even if you win."  
"Alright, you must have a death wish, but alright." With that, Roxanne sent out her Geodude. "Okay, you heard the Lunatic, right?"  
 _"The human thinks he can take on a Pokémon? He's such a fool, this will be over quickly."_

" _Hey"_ Ino shouted _"Don't you backtalk against My Naruto, I'll have he's taken on multiple pokemon at once and come out without a scratch!"_

" _Well, you're pretty. Tell you what, when I am done sending him to the hospital, I'm going to enjoy your body until your mind breaks."_

"Well, Roxanne, I wasn't going to kill your pokemon, but that Geodude has just signed his own death warrant."

"Why, what did he say?"

" **It just threatened to rape little Ino."** Kurama growled. **"He swore once that if he ever got strong enough, he would rid the world of rapists."**

"I agree. If you can kill it, I won't interfere."

" _What! Roxanne, you're my trainer, how could you…"_

"Too late to beg, monster!" I growled. I then made twelve shadow clones. Two rushed in, grabbed Geodude's arms, and pinned his hands against the wall with wind-sharpened kunai, then jumped away and started hailing it with random projectiles, each one individually nothing, but together making a blanket of pain. Five of them then finished flashing through handsigns ending in the Ram, and cried out "FUUTON: TAJUU FUURYU" using enough chakra to cause them to run out, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. At the same time, the other four shadow clones and the original ignited the wind dragons. There were at least thirty five of the beasts, and all of them impacted at once. The result was that the Geodude was now a light brown puddle.

"Well. I think you've proven that you can take on a Pokémon, and you definitely won. Take the Stone Badges, the prize money, and my resignation as Gym Leader."

Billy gasped. "But Roxanne, you can't quit! What will happen to the gym?"

"You will run it, Billy. I'll even give you my Nosepass, just to keep him away from me. I mean, I raised a monster, and I didn't even know I was doing so. I've obviously gone blind to what happens under my nose. Goodbye."

And with that, a broken Roxanne left the gym. I was about to go after her, but a red furry tail held me back. **"She needs her space. Let her go, and she will be fine."**

With that, I left the gym. When he got out, he saw that Jacob and Jaina were winded. "What did you two get up to?" he asked, expecting an evasion.

"There was a Team Aqua thug that tried to steal some important Goods, and Jaina and I went, beat him up, and got the goods back, rescued a hostage Pokémon and a couple stolen Snivy. The hostage was returned to its owner, but now the president of Devon Corporation wants us to do a couple errands. You don't say no to a guy like that. Oh, and Jaina and I ran into May. I can't believe I wanted to be friends with her, she saw Jaina and I kiss and started shouting in our faces about how wrong that was. Seriously, It has been legal for Pokémon-Human couples to be together for almost a decade, and she acts like it is a sin to be involved with anyone who isn't human."

"Well, you can't win them all. Now, what're the errands?"

"He wants you to deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford, and me to deliver the devon goods to Captain Stone.

"Well, in that case, I want you to take Kurama with you. That way, we can communicate almost instantaneously over however far apart we get."  
"Good idea. Meet you in Mauville.

"Done."

And with that, the two ninja went to their separate errands.

CHAPTER END


	7. Dewford

**KEY**

 **DEMON/ LARGE LEGENDARY POKEMON**

 _Pokemon speech_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

DEWFORD, NARUTO POV

Mr. Briney had set sail with both myself and Jacob to Dewford, dropped me off, and then set sail with Jacob to Slateport. The letter was easy enough to deliver, all I had to do was go into a cave, walk up the cliff to the raised part, go into the opening in the wall, and there he was, looking for rare stones. He wanted to give me a TM, but I informed him I'd rather have a way off the island. "Well," he replied "I've only got one Pokemon with fly, and you wouldn't be able to use it until you get five more badges. Still, it's a useful move, so have my HM fly. A ship is coming to the island to pick up fish soon. I think your best bet for something to do in the meantime is to challenge Brawly's gym here on the island. Now, I must be going, so goodbye" and with that he gave me the HM and left.

DEWFORD GYM

Upon entering, the first thing I noticed was the fact that it was nearly pitch black. As I walked I heard a rustling, and then a voice came. "Ufufufu…."

"OROCHIMARU! DIE!" I exclaimed as I charged. "RASENGAN" I cried out, the glow of the ball revealing a very startled girl.

"wait, what? My name's not Orochimaru, it's…"

"A HENGE and denial won't fool me! Only Orochimaru laughs like that, now DIE! " I exclaimed.

Then Ino grabbed hold of me. _"Naruto, I can see through a Henge, she's not under one."_

"She's not?"

" _No."_

"Oh. It appears I owe you an apology, miss…"

"Lisa, and yes, you do owe me an apology. I have never been that scared in my entire life!"

"Sorry" I said, scratching the back of my neck with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Tell you what, explain how a human can use Aura Sphere and we'll call it even."  
"It is called chakra, not aura, and it's an energy source that is usually confined to Pokémon. Anyway, the RASENGAN is not for beginners at all. The only Pokémon I know who has recreated it is my Ino here. If you tried to use it, you would die from exhaustion. It is made by three steps, the first is swirling it in one direction on the top half and the opposite on the bottom, the second is compression, usually until it is visible, and finally combining the two. It's usually taught by first trying to pop a water balloon while just holding it in your hand, then trying to the same thing to a rubber ball, and then you tell them to combine the two motions."

"Thanks, I'll try teaching that to my Pokémon."

"Don't be surprised if you have to take your Pokémon to the Pokémon center a lot while learning, and perhaps for quite a while afterwards. Also, may I see your Pokémon?" She nodded and sent her Meditite out of its ball. I took a good look at his chakra reserves, then said "this one should be capable of learning it, but only after expanding his chakra reserves a bit. Have him use a psychic attack for as long as he can, than have him exercise a lot. Together, these training methods will build up his chakra enough to be able to use the RASENGAN within a year

"Thank you, and goodbye." She said, and with that she hurried off.

After that, we had no further incidents until we reached the gym leader. We were even able to avoid a lot of conflict, mostly because Kurama had taught me not to solely rely on my sight. I now used what amounted to a chakra pulse sonar. While it wouldn't have picked up most humans, it was able to pick up their Pokémon. The gym leader said something about being toughened, we were kind of laughing at him in our heads. After all, your Pokémon being quite tough doesn't make you any tougher. Then his face turned a purplish shade, and he sent out four Pokémon. A Riolu, a little green man, which he called Machop, a muscular four armed purple man, which he called Machoke, a Meditite, and what looked a small yellow sumo wrestler. Then he said "Respect your betters. Pokémon, attack!" oops. I must have said that out loud. Thinking fast, I sent out Tony and asked "Think the three of us can take them on?"

" _Easy!"_ Cried Ino.

" _With Pleasure. I've been training in my Pocket Dimension Pokeball, thanks for expanding it so I can practice, Naruto!"_ Tony said happily.

GENERAL POV

Tony started flashing through handsigns and cried out "HYOTON: HYORYU" and a dragon made of Ice materialized, flash freezing the Sumo wrestler and Machop. The two of them were knocked out. Ino used Mind-body Switch on the Meditite and caused it to focus punch the Machoke, knocking it out, then leapt upon the stunned Meditite, shouted "RASENGAN" and shoved it into the enemy's chest. Then the mistake happened. The Riolu leapt and landed on Naruto, pushing him off balance so that he landed on his back and holding a fist to his throat. Then he shouted _"Move and he dies!"_ both of them froze, unable to believe their eyes. Ino felt horrible, she had failed her best f… no, she realized, she saw him as more than a friend. He was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she refused to let it end, it couldn't end, she wouldn't let it! With that thought, her form began to shift, light emanated from her, blinding everyone. When it faded, she was no longer a Ralts. No, she had now evolved, and to her newly matured mind, the feelings she had had since Team Aqua's ambush in Petalburg woods and still had about him made perfect sense, she was in love. Then the Riolu spoke again _"I'm still quicker than you, Kirlia, do you really want for your trainer to die?"_ she slowly raised her hands in the air. The Riolu chuckled. _"I figured as much, that they would do anything to protect you."_ Naruto laughed. The Riolu looked at him, wondering if his mind had broken, but Naruto said "Well I reckon that's your biggest mistake. Thinking I need them to protect me.  RASENGAN" and with that, Naruto shoved the swirling blue ball of chakra into the unprotected crotch of the Riolu. The now female Riolu passed out from the pain of the unexpected and completely unwanted sex change surgery. Brawly, Tony, and all of Brawly's male Pokémon winced. "Well, you've taught me something today trainer, mostly never to anger you, but also not to let anger rule my judgement. Well, take the Knuckle badge, you have more than earned it." Then we heard a ship foghorn. The three of them rushed outside, just in time to board the ship.

En Route to SLATEPORT, NARUTO POV

I had noticed something off about Ino. She seemed put out about something, and it was bugging me. I mean, I'm her best friend, even if I want to be more than that… wait, where did that come from? I searched my feelings. After about five minutes, I discovered something. I loved her. But did she love me? Could she love me? As I was contemplating this, she came in. I didn't notice until she crawled up on top of me. "Ino?" I asked "What are you doing?"

She answered by kissing me full on the lips, and my mind shut off. Then she stopped, hurt in her eyes. _"You don't feel the same way, do you? I get it, I'll just go away now."_ She said, depression already obviously creeping in. But before she could leave, my brain rebooted. I grabbed her arm, brought her back to me, and kissed her back.

"I was shocked, not disinterested. I think I love you."

" _You think?"_

"Well, I've never really had feelings anything like the ones I have for you, so I don't know if it's love or not. Heck, I grew up completely without love, so I don't know what it feels like, but if love is this incredible warmth that lights up and washes away the darkness of my heart, that never fails to come whenever I think of you, that urge to protect you with even my own life, then I never want to be without it."

" _Good answer, now come on. Let's go enjoy the sunset."_

I had seen many sunsets from atop Hokage Mountain, and while the colors of this one wasn't anything special, it would go down in my memory as the best sunset I had ever experienced.

CHAPTER END

POLL: Should I add a villain from Naruto's world? If so, should it be Itachi and Kisame, Orochimaru, or Pein?


	8. First Date and a new enemy

**KEY**

 **DEMON/ LARGE LEGENDARY POKEMON**

 _Pokemon speech_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

SLATEPORT, Next Morning - NARUTO POV

I woke up that morning by the sunlight. "One day, sun, I will kill you for waking me up every morning." I said groggily. Then I heard a giggle from next to me. I turned and saw Ino. For a moment, I was confused. After all, Ino usually slept at the end of my bed, not right beside me. That was when the memories of everything that had happened last night came to me. I had a girlfriend. Furthermore, it was my Ino, and everything about her was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't be happier. Then there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Namikaze, we have arrived in Slateport. It's time for you to go." Came the rough voice of the captain. Ino immediately awoke. _"Come on, Naruto, let's go! I've planned out our first date, and I can't think of a better place than Slateport Theatre to kick it off!"_

"Alright, to the theatre!" I cried.

With that, we disembarked. A few minutes later, we had arrived at the theatre. The movie she had picked was a superhero flick, the hero being a human boy named Jim Giovanni who was raised by a pack of Pokémon. Then his father figure was captured, and the hero set off to rescue his father. Along the way, he and his best friend Thorn, a red Gyrados, discovered that he was one of two heirs to a criminal empire known as Team Rocket. Finding the current practices of the group abhorrent and barbaric, but needing their services to find his father, he decided to use his influence amongst the group to try and reform the group, but this caused it to split into two groups, the smaller but generally more capable White Rockets, following Jim, and the much more numerous Black Rockets, following the other heir and major villain. Then, an old man turned up, claiming to be Jim's father and said he had captured the Jim's father figure. Jim was then reunited with his father figure, and together with his father and creator of the original rockets, which he claimed were originally formed to rescue Pokémon from abusive or neglecting homes, the White Rockets drove the Black Rockets out of the Region of Hoenn. However, they then came to an impasse. While they had enough to keep the Black Rockets out of Hoenn, They just didn't have enough numbers to both completely destroy their enemies. Then tragedy struck. Jim and his Father were poisoned by a double agent of the Black Rockets in hopes of demoralizing the Whites. However, the last speech of Jim to the remaining White Rockets were "Don't let my dream die with me, my friends. Carry on, Carry on and win, so that when the time comes for you to tell your families and children about this, you can hold your heads high and proud and tell them that you did not run, nor did you let your friends die in vain. I shall soon pass away, and my task will then fall unto all of you. Stay strong in your friends, stay golden in your ideals, and make the name of The White Rockets a name to be proud of." At that point, he keeled over, dead. However, his dying speech galvanized the White Rockets like never before. The White Rockets went on to win the war against the Black Rockets in the name of their fallen leader. The last trick of the enemy leader was to try and demoralize the White Rockets with a cry of "Remember your leader, lest you end like him!" The new leader of the White Rockets then said "We remember him, and today his dream shall be fulfilled." And then they won the battle, slaying the Leader of the Blacks.

After the movie, the two of us went to dinner. While I have still yet to find Ramen's equal (stupid world with no ramen.), the Pizza stuff she treated us to was an alright substitute. It was after that that things got interesting. On our way out of the city, I heard a couple of girls talking about a "Weird-eyed hero who saved Captain Stern from being robbed of the parts vital to his deep-water submarine." I wouldn't have paid any more attention had I not heard the next comment. "Yeah, I wonder if those eyes of his are genetic. Think he'd mind having a hot night with the two of us to find out?"

"I heard that he is already in a relationship." I said.

"Well, even if he is, what guy would turn down a threesome? And besides, would his girlfriend have to know?"

"I am sure my student would most certainly turn down an offer that would bring so much heartache into his life." I said. One of the girls seemed to think about that, and left with a pondering expression. The other one didn't take the hint.

"Oh, so the hero is your student? Are you in a relationship?" she asked while making to grab my crotch.

I wasn't going to take that lying down, so I blasted her with Killing Intent and growled "Even if I wasn't, there is no way in heaven or earth that I would go into any kind of relationship with a girl as shallow as you." And with that I turned back to Ino. She had a huge smile on her face, which I returned. "Come on Ino, let's leave. Mauville awaits."

We were about halfway there when we literally bumped into May. May looked at us, more specifically how we were looking at each other, and said "Are you two dating or something?"

"Yes, if you must know, what's it to you?" I asked.

"EW! THAT'S GROSS" she screamed at a Sakura-worthy Volume. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! I'M GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU, YOU POKEMON ABUSER, AND SEE TO IT THAT YOU NEVER HAVE A POKEMON EVER AGAIN!"

I was furious. No scratch that, I was absolutely livid. How dare she accuse me of abusing Ino! I sent a massive amount of KI at her. To her credit, she didn't pass out. Instead, she launched all her Pokémon at me with a cry of "Protect me!" Her Pokémon had heard everything from inside their pokéballs, however, so her Mudkip said _"That Kirlia doesn't look abused. I think she made it up. Let's go, guys."_ And with that, May's Pokémon deserted her. She looked hurt, but she hopped on her bike and fled. I was about to go after her, but Ino put her hand on me and said _"Let her go, she's not worth the effort."_ That calmed me down enough to where I could think again, and I realized she was right. Oh, how wrong I was.

CAVE, UNKNOWN LOCATION, MAY POV

I hated that boy! I hated him so much I couldn't stand it, but I couldn't do anything about it now! Now, my stupid Pokémon had abandoned me, and I was alone in this cave. Then I heard a voice. **"come closer, girl, and I shall grant you power"**

"Power? To do what?"

" **To destroy the object of your hatred, little girl. Why else would you have been able to find thisss Shrine?"**

Shrine, what shrine, all I saw was a large hill … that was when I noticed that the hill was moving. I looked to the top of it and saw a snake's head. "wh… Who are you?" I asked.

" **I am Manda, the elder summon of the Snake Clan. And you shall make an excellent summoner, little girl."**

"Will becoming the Snake Clan's summoner make me able to destroy Naruto?"

" **Yesss."**

"Then I'll become one."

" **Good. All you have to do is sign this contract"** here a human-sized snake came out of the shrine, holding a scroll in its mouth **"In your blood. We shall teach you the rest."**

And so I did, while swearing to use whatever the snakes taught me to destroy Naruto.

CHAPTER END

AN I decided not to add a villain, but rather summon contracts in order to balance the story better.


	9. POLL

First off, I'd like to say that this is not an update. Rather, it is your last chance to influence the story, as I shall be finishing the outline before posting again. All choices are the same general body shape as the T-Rex, with the last choice adding horns or other head features. So, here's the question – Should Naruto's summon be

Giganotosaurus (a shark-toothed dinosaur clan, the largest of the choices, and would rely mostly on brute force and fear tactics, right to summon is trial by combat)

Carcharodontosaurus (a smaller giganotosaurus with the ability to control water at will, when in melee combat this clan relies on creating massive open wounds to bleed out their enemies, right to summon is trial by hunting)

Experimental joining of the Abelisauridae family (a group of several species of dinosaur that all have some sort of head features like horns or domes, these would be very diverse, most of them using either Poisons or lightning to incapacitate their foes. These are all smaller than either of the other options, but they're also very maneuverable on the battlefield)

I will decide when I have at least ten votes. Thank you.


	10. Mauville reunions and a Kidnapping

**KEY**

 **DEMON/ LARGE LEGENDARY POKEMON/SUMMON CREATURE**

 _Pokemon speech_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

MAUVILLE, NARUTO POV

We arrived at Mauville and immediately headed to the Pokémon Center. On our way out, we ran into Jacob. "Hey, Naruto, guess what! I mastered the tree walking exercise Kurama gave me."

"That's great" I Replied "Are you ready to take on the Gym?"

"I sure am. How about we take it on together?"

"Alright." And so the two of us entered the gym. The first thing we noticed was the electrical trap doors. "Let's make this a training exercise. Walk up the walls onto the ceiling, and we'll walk over the doors, but we can't be noticed by anyone but the Gym Leader."

"Sounds fun." Jacob said as he launched himself to the ceiling.

We succeeded in getting across. People just never think to look up. With a silent finger count to three, we did a half flip off the ceiling and landed at the same time right in front of the gym leader. He blinked, looked at the normal ceiling, then back at us, and yelled "NOOO! MY DOOR TRAPS! YOU EVADED MY DOOR TRAPS! HOW DARE YOU! GO ZAPDROS, RAICHU, MAGNETON AND MANETRIC! SHOW THESE FOOLS WHY THEY SHOULD HAVE USED MY DOOR TRAPS!"

Jacob sent out Kurama and Jaina while I sent out Ino and Tony. Ino took the initiative, using Mind-Body Switch on Zapdros. Tony was preparing a HYOTON: HYORYU when the Raichu noticed. He quickly dashed into the midst of our Pokémon and used Thunderbolt, Knocking out Tony and Jaina while severely hurting Ino. Then the Zapdros shook his beak and flew toward us, but at this point, I had already begun to see red. I sent a quick RASENGAN at the twerp who had dared to hurt my Ino, which knocked it out. I quickly made a KAGE BUNSHIN and flew through handsigns ending in the Ram and cried out "FUUTON: TAJUU FUURYU" while my clone held the Tiger handsign and shouted "KATON: KARYU ENDAN" igniting the seven Wind Dragons. Then we sent them toward the Zapdros, but he was very quick. He did some fancy flying and was able to dodge them. Kurama then hit him with a BIJUUDAMA, which did considerable damage to the Zapdros, but it survived. Then the giant bird threw a THUNDER at Kurama, who was Knocked Out by the blow. However the damage slowed it enough Ino once more was able to capture the Zapdros in a partial Mind-Body switch which, while not able to control him, was able to slow him down enough for me to chakra leap and hit him with a "RASENGAN" which did enough damage to knock him out. Then I looked over at Jacob, who didn't seem to be getting anywhere with the Magneton. I could tell that I was running low on chakra, but I couldn't let Jacob down here. So I gathered what chakra I could, did the Tiger handsign, and cried out "KATON: KARYU ENDAN" spewing a handful of Fireballs at the Magneton. However I misjudged how much chakra that attack would take, and could feel myself passing out. The last thing I saw before passing out was my attack connecting with the Magneton.

General POV

Jacob watched as Naruto fell. With a cry, he sent most of his remaining chakra into a "HYOTON: HYODAN" at the Wattson's remaining Pokémon, freezing the Manetric's feet to the floor. Then Ino used her remaining chakra to send a RASENGAN at the now frozen to the ground Manetric. The Manetric was knocked out, but Ino had used too much chakra, and she passed out. Jacob then heard clapping. "Well, well, well. That was the most entertaining fight I've ever seen." Wattson said. "Here, you've both earned the Volt Badge."

Pokémon Center Recovery room, Naruto POV

Ino's worried face was the first thing I saw when I woke up. "Hey beautiful" I said.

" _Naruto!"_ she cried as she leapt on me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

" _Only four days, but they were so scary! If it weren't for Kurama waking up halfway through the first day and telling us what was wrong, we would never have figured it out. Oh by the way, Kurama has grown another tail. He's been practically frolicking because of it."_

Suddenly there was a loud hiss and a huge black, yellow and red striped snake about twice my size slithered in from the roof **"How touching. Sadly, you're out of chakra, Shinobi. That means you can't do anything but watch as I take away your precious Pokémon."** Quick as lightning, the snake coiled around Ino and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I tried to get up, but was still too exhausted. "Kurama! Jacob! Help!" I shouted as loud as I could. Kurama instantly SHUSHIN'd into my room, and Jacob ran in moments later. "Ino was kidnapped. We have to rescue her!"

" **Slow down kit. You're not going anywhere as out of it as you are. Who kidnapped her?"**

"A giant talking black, yellow and red striped snake. It had to be at least twice my size! It knew I was a shinobi, too!"

"A giant talking snake?" Jacob asked suspiciously "Naruto, are you pranking us? Snakes don't talk, and while occasionally you'll find a Pokémon that can, I can't think of any Pokémon that fit that description. There is a snake in those colors, but they never get that big."

" **It couldn't be… but we did find an Uchiha, so maybe… Hmm…"** Muttered Kurama

"What? Kurama, don't tell me you believe this story!" Jacob laughed.

" **I do. You are a relic from our world, so it's possible that there could be more, specifically the Snake Summon Clan. Naruto's description matches a member of that clan, and if there's one snake, odds are there's bound to be more. Naruto, I'm giving you a quarter of a tail of chakra. That should be enough to recharge you now, without any bad side effects."** And with that, Kurama put both of his tails on my chest, and I felt a surge of power. **"Now come on. Snakes tend to eat their prisoners, so the sooner we start tracking that Snake's chakra trail, the better."  
**

CHAPTER END.

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. But I wasn't being lazy in my absence! It just took me a while planning out the next few moves of the storyline.


	11. Rescue

**KEY**

 **Demon/ regular Summon Creature**

 **SUMMON BOSS**

 **SUMMON ELDER**

 _Pokémon speech_

 _LEGENDARY POKÉMON SPEECH_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

Outside Snake Cave, Naruto POV

" **I know you're upset, Naruto, but charging into a summon clan's stronghold without a plan is suicide. You dying would not help Ino in the slightest."** Kurama said firmly.  
"I can't just leave her!" I cried in frustration

" **Nor should you. Fortunately, I do have a plan. First off, I'm going to draw most of the snakes to me using a Kitsune Illusion. Then, you use your HIRASHIN to get in through the other entrance. Kill any snakes you come across as quickly as you can, if they raise an alarm, you're finished, got it?"**

"Hai. Get in, get Ino, get out. Got it." I said.

" **Jacob, you need to guard the rear entrance. If your spotted, SHUSHIN out."**

"Alright, Kurama. Let's go rescue the girl."

Kurama closed his eyes in concentration, then cried **"** **KITSUNE STYLE: TREMENDOUS SIZE** **"** and seemed to grow to the size of a small mountain. Then he roared. About a hundred snakes of various size came out of the cave to try and stop him, but he sent a small  BIJUUDAMA, demolishing them and the earth beneath them. I didn't stop to watch any more, as I was too busy infiltrating the snake cave.

To the left was a spiraling staircase, and to the right was a sloped passage. With a quick cry of "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU", I created ten shadow clones which I sent down the staircase while I took the passage. I ended up in a small chamber filled with eggs. Even I could tell that they didn't all belong to snakes, what with four of them being far more massive than any of the rest and six being differently shaped. In the far corner, I spotted a pile of storage scrolls. I ran to it, scooped up as many as I could, and put the giant eggs and odd-shaped eggs each in their own scroll. I had just finished doing that when I heard a hiss. I slowly turned around and saw a snake three times my height. I noticed it wasn't getting ready to strike, so I lowered my guard just slightly **"I never did approve of what we did to the clans those ten eggs came from. Heh, I don't really think much of how the Elder Manda has led us, either. I've been waiting for an opportunity to defect, and you seem to be the best shot I'm going to get, ninja. I don't know if you're after these eggs or something else, but I'm coming with you."** The snake said.

"Glad to have you aboard. I'm looking for a prisoner, a Kirlia. Have you seen her?"  
 **"Yes I have."** The snake replied, slithering towards the wall nearest it. Once it reached the wall, it tapped an intrusion in the chamber wall three times. Then a hidden door opened and inside was Ino. **"Careful, the room is trapped in such a way that if anything but a snake enters or leaves, it will trigger an alarm that will summon the elder. For that reason, I'm going to have to put your Kirlia in my mouth to take her out, alright?"**

"Fine, but don't hurt her."

" **You have my word."** With that, the snake slithered in, took Ino into its mouth gently, and brought her to me, spitting her out.

"Ino!"

" _Naruto? Is this a dream?"_

"No, I came to rescue you. You're free!"

" _You! You're the nice snake guy, the one who made sure I wasn't eaten immediately. Thank you!"  
_ **"Anytime. So, your name is Ino, huh?"  
** "Speaking of that, what's your name?"  
 **"Saviano"**

"Well, that's a cool name.

" **Thank you, but I think we should be going. The alarm has just sounded."**

At that moment, a colossal snake almost as big as Kurama slammed through the wall, and just behind its head was May. "You!" I shouted.

" **Quickly! Get on!"** Saviano said.

In one motion I grabbed Ino, stashed the scrolls in my pocket, and leapt onto Severna.

" **HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US! FROM THIS DAY FORTH, YOU ARE STRIPPED OF YOUR TITLES, SEVERNA! YOU ARE NO LONGER THE KEEPER OF THE DRAGON FORGE, NO LONGER OUR CHIEF MEDIC, AND NO LONGER PART OF THE SNAKE CLAN!"** Roared the colossal snake.

" **Better to die free than live as part of your clan, Manda. As for the Dragon Forge, I think you'll find that the Firedrake whom stoked it is no longer allied to you."** Saviano replied as he raced up the entrance tunnel as fast as he could. **"After all, now that the last eggs of his clan that you kept over his head are now in our possession, I have sent him a message through telepathy telling him that we have freed him and his clan."**

We made it to the entrance area just as a massive tail slammed through the wall opposite the exit. Out of the hole stepped a lizard with six legs, four wings, and a tail that split into three about halfway down it. **"I, GABAGEMORIEL, BOSS AND THE LAST HATCHED DRAGON, NOW THANK YOU, O MIGHTY WARRIOR OF GREAT VALOR, FOR FREEING THE LAST EGGS OF MY KIND AND FREEING ME FROM THE VILE MURDERS WHO SLAUGHTERED MY CLAN. CALL ON ME WHEN YOU HAVE NEED OF ME, AND ASK WHAT YOU WOULD OF ME, FOR I SHALL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE."**

"Thanks, Dattebayo." Then my face fell and I screamed "STUPID VERBAL TIC!"

" **LET ME GUESS – AN UZUMAKI, RIGHT?"**

"How did you know my last name?"

" **IT HAS BEEN MANY MILLENIA SINCE I LAST HEARD YOUR CLAN'S NAME, BUT I DO REMEMBER THEM. EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM HAD A SIMILAR VERBAL TICK – ALWAYS DATTEBA- PLUS TWO LETTERS AT RANDOM. BUT THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE REMINISCING, WE SHOULD LEAVE THIS PLACE BEFORE MANDA AND HIS LACKEYS GET HERE. DO YOU HAVE ANY COMPANIONS?"**

"Yeah, an Uchiha and Kurama, the ex-kyuubi, now he only has two tails. They're both outside."

" **GOOD, THEN WE SHALL BE OFF."** And with that, the massive lizard scooped me, Saviano, and Ino in one claw and leapt out of the cave. Kurama was normal sized again, and Jacob was panting from exhaustion. Gabagemoriel scooped them up in a second claw and with a mighty push from his remaining legs, he leapt into the sky.

CHAPTER END

A/N: Whoever figures out what words Gabagemoriel's name came from first gets to name the first egg that hatches and picks what race of dragon that egg belongs to out of this list.

Amphithetre – A winged snake with a dragon's head. Breath weapon – stream of acid, 90' range

Lung – a Chinese dragon with two long whiskers four legs and no wings. Flies by condensing water molecules in the air into a stream and swimming through it. Breath weapon- shards of ice, 90' range

Wyvern – a dragon with the limb arrangement of a bird. Lightning bite. Breath Weapon: 90' jet of flame.


	12. Team Aqua's Discovery

**KEY**

 **Demon/ regular Summon Creature**

 **SUMMON BOSS**

 **SUMMON ELDER**

 _Pokémon speech_

 _LEGENDARY POKÉMON SPEECH_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLASIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

Mt. Chimney, Archie POV

As I fell toward my imminent doom, I wondered when Team Magma got so fierce. Not only had they fought off everyone I brought despite our two-to-one numerical superiority, one of the grunts had actually charged me while my Pokémon were fighting his and slammed the two of us off the side of the volcano into the waiting arms of the lava. He happened to have a Skarmony which had grabbed him in its claws just a moment ago. Just as I finally remembered my new Flygon which my second in command had given me for my birthday, I hit the lava. But the burning sensation I expected never started, and the feeling of falling didn't cease. With wide eyes I glanced below me, only to find a derelict city rapidly approaching me. I finally let out my Flygon and with a graceful loop, it caught me just before I hit the ground. Once I was on the ground, the Flygon flew back into its ball. I tried to bring it back out, but the ball wouldn't open.

'Well' I thought 'might as well see if I can find anything to get me out.' Above me stood an archway, and behind it was what looked like a school. On the archway were the words Welcome to the ninja academy of the village hidden in fire "Village hidden in fire, huh? Fits." I said with a smile.

Searching the academy took me hours, but all I found were some scrolls on how to unlock something called Chakra, the twelve handsigns, a control exercise called Tree walking, and two techniques called HENGE and KAWIRIMI. With a shrug, I decided to follow the instructions for unlocking Chakra.

The first thing I noticed once I had finished was the incredible feeling of power. I felt like I could take on in a straight fight Pokémon and win. I felt as though the world itself was literally within my reach, like I could expand the sea, take over the remaining land, and make myself king of the world. And then the power became a steady whisper, like a brook wandering through mountains.

"Whoa. That was intense." Deciding to experiment, I pumped the power into my legs and ran. In a moment, I was running so fast that I was a blur. I ran all the way to the large tower before I slowed down, mostly because of hitting the wall. I actually made a dent in it. Once I was in, I explored.

The hours spent searching the tower proved to be very useful. I came across three scrolls, one with the word Wyverns written on it and an attached scroll labeled Instructions on the right wall, and a scroll in a case in the middle of the room that said Forbidden Scroll. The forbidden scroll had been partially burnt, but it still had twelve legible techniques. Half of those were Water style techniques, another third Lightning, and the last two Earth. The instructions for the Wyvern scroll said to sign my name in blood, bite my thumb enough to draw blood, then push a lot of chakra into a technique called KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU. Remembering that the creature in question had wings, I decided to follow the instructions.

As soon as I finished the summoning, there was a cloud of smoke. As it dissipated, a red and yellow reptile about twice my height with two bulky legs, two huge bat-like wings, a long tail with a stinger at the end, a large head that was wide in the back and narrow at the snout became visible. Then, to my surprise, it spoke **"Hello, Summoner! Wow, this is my first time being summoned. Anyway, do you have any fish or treasure?"**

"Why would I need that?"

" **Don't you know anything? All summons have a summon price. We wyverns like fish to eat, especially sharks or similarly large ones, or treasure, such as gold, silver, bronze, jewelry, or gems. Do you have any?"  
** "Well, I do have a gold nugget on me. Will that do?"

" **Yes, now give me it."** Without further ado, I fished my nugget out of my backpack and handed it over. The wyvern looked it over and then tucked the nugget behind its wing. **"Now, my name is Sayyaf. What do you need?"  
** "For now, I just need to get to Team Aqua Base. I can summon you again, right?"

" **Oh yes, just put the same amount of chakra into the Summoning that you did for me and think of my most prized treasure, a crow carved out of an onyx. Now, where is this base of yours?"**

"Northwest of here, I'll guide you once we're in the air"

" **Okay. Get on."**

Team Aqua Base

Sayyaf and I arrived a few hours later. All of team Aqua were gathered in the center of the base, several of them crying their eyes out. Then, from the center, I heard someone say "We are gathered here today to honor our deceased friend and leader, Archie. Let us all bow our heads and pray to Arceus to take him into his shining hall."

" **Oh man, it's your own funeral. Talk about timing, this could make an awesome prank."** Sayyaf whispered excitedly.

"That it would." I murmured. Then Maxine, the hottest ice queen in Aqua, said "If he was here, I'd kiss him right on the mouth."

Sayyaf grinned, then slapped me into the middle of everyone with his tail. "Hi, Maxine." I said nervously. She grimaced and wound up her fist. "KAWIRIMI" I cried, and suddenly Sayyaf was in my place. **"I'll get you for this!"** He yelled as he got punched on his right leg hard enough to make him fall over. Then he poofed back to wherever it was he came from. Everyone looked around and found me back behind them all. Two of them caught my arms, and Maxine approached.

"Now" Maxine began "You have some explaining to do, Archie."

"Alright. The lava in mount chimney is nothing more than an illusion. Underneath is an abandoned town called 'the village hidden in fire,' and I am making it a required place for all team Aqua members to visit. There were things there that will give us an unbeatable edge against any opponent. With the power of that place, nothing will stop us from expanding the sea!"

Chapter End

A/N: sorry for the delay. It's been very rough here at home, but I'm determined to finish this story.


	13. Naruto's Trauma

**KEY**

 **Demon/ regular Summon Creature**

 **SUMMON BOSS**

 **SUMMON ELDER**

 _Pokémon speech_

 _LEGENDARY POKÉMON SPEECH_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

Camp, Naruto's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to Ino rubbing my crotch. I had every intention of just letting it play out, but my mind had other ideas. Flashbacks of ninth, tenth, and eleventh birthdays started playing in my mind, the feelings associated with them refusing to be bottled any longer, and in panic, I screamed, leapt up out of my sleeping bag and fled. _"What's going on? Naruto, why are you running from me?"_

The hurt in Ino's voice stopped me cold. I turned to her on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Ino. I can't do that."

" _Why?"_

"I… I can't say. It hurts too much."

" _You didn't cheat on me, did you?"  
_ "I could never cheat on you!"

" _Then why don't you want me?!"  
_ "I do want you, I want you more than you could possibly know, I just can't do anything of that nature, not even with you. Please understand."  
 _"I understand. I understand that you don't want me, that you'd rather have some human bitch, and that my emotions were just toys for you to break! I'm through with you!"  
_ At this point I broke down, sobbing. "No… No, please no!"  
 _"Goodbye!"_ She screamed, pushing past me.

"Ino, I… I was raped." I whispered in utter shame.

Ino froze.

Ino's POV

Horrified. That word embodied me right now. My Naruto, my light, my knight in shining armor was… my mind shied away. Slowly, I turned to look at him. He was now looking at the ground away from me. "I understand. Nobody wants damaged goods." I heard him say, utterly defeated. As he pulled a Kunai out of his pouch, my mind unfroze. I leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. _"Listen, Naruto! Don't ever let me hear you call yourself damaged in any way, shape or form. You are the most perfect person I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and I was a fool for saying the mean things I did. We'll get through this, together, Understand? We will fight this together, and together we will conquer this._

Jacob and Gabagemoriel came running up to us. "I heard everything." Jacob said "and I have a suggestion. My mother is a certified Psychiatrist, and she knows about Naruto being from another world. I think she'd be our best bet for helping you, Naruto. Gabagemoriel, can you take Naruto to Littleroot?"  
 **"OF COURSE SUMMONER, I WILL. HE IS IN LARGE PART RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SAVING OF MY CLAN, EVEN IF HE HAS REJECTED THE DRAKE SUMMON CONTRACT. NOT THAT I BLAME HIM, HE COULD TELL THAT THE DRAKES WEREN'T FOR HIM. A TRUE SUMMONER HAS TO LIKE HIS CREATURES, AFTER ALL. BESIDES, THOSE THREE BIG EGGS ARE PART OF THE UZUMAKI SUMMON CLAN, THE GIGANOTOSAURUS CLAN. I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY WANTING TO FIND OUT WHETHER OR NOT ANY OF HIS CLAN'S SUMMON PARTNERS ARE STILL ALIVE"**

"Thanks, Gabagemoriel. While you're away, I'll work on building my chakra reserves so that I can summon you."

" **FARE THEE WELL, YOUNG SUMMONER, AND REVERSE SUMMON ANY OF THE EGGS THAT HATCH."**

"Got it"

Chapter End.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. To make up for it, the next chapter will be longer than normal.


	14. Jacob's adventure

**KEY**

 **Demon/ regular Summon Creature**

 **SUMMON BOSS**

 **SUMMON ELDER**

 _Pokémon speech_

 _LEGENDARY POKÉMON SPEECH_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

Jacob's Hideout, 1 week later, Jacob's POV

I woke to the sound of a scream. My mind was groggy until I recognized it. Jaina's! In an instant, I snapped awake, Sharingan blazing. I could tell immediately two things. The first was that the eggs were under attack by May. The second was that, while she was using a jutsu, my Sharingan wasn't copying it. "How dare you barge in here! Leave at once!" I shouted as I readied a throwing knife.

"Ku ku ku ku ku." She laughed. "You are in no position to be ordering me around, boy." Then she began flashing through handsigns. For some reason, my Sharingan wasn't registering the jutsu, but I could tell that chakra was gathering in her spit glands and mouth. Deciding not to give her time to finish whatever it was she was doing, I threw my knife. "POISON STYLE: ACID SPIT" she cried, then spat at the incoming knife. It melted into nothingness, and the acid kept coming at me. I leapt into the air, dodging the oncoming acid, which landed right where I was a second ago, melting the floor of my hideout.

"Well thanks!" I shouted. "I always wanted a basement!"

In reply she made the Rat Handsign, gathered chakra in her lungs, and shouted "POISON STYLE: TOXIC CLOUD." A sickly yellow cloud bellowed from her mouth, and sped towards me. "Now what, you can't dodge midair!" she said haughtily. She was right, I was trapped! Just as I started to panic, I felt a reptilian tail wrap around my leg and pull me down and away from the cloud. I had a second to look beneath me, and I saw Saviano's tail wrapped around my leg.

" **Congratulations, you have figured out what the shinobi never did, namely that jumping into thin air mid-battle robs you of the ability to dodge, thus making it a bad idea. Let's beat the girl who does a bad Orochimaru impression into a pulp, then slam the damsel soon to be in distress so high into the sky that even chakra enhancement won't be able to save her from a broken neck!"** Saviano said with a grin

"Two against one is hardly fair odds. So, POISON STYLE: POISON CLONE." May shouted making the Cross Handsign. Fourteen globs of poison formed into humanoid shapes on either side of her. "And now the odds are in my favor."

" **Watch out, poison clones are very dangerous if they get close. Their blood will eat at anything it touches, and they can make any living thing they touch dissolve. Fortunately, the version she used is inferior to the old style Poison clones, they only have enough chakra for two, maybe three jutsu before they're stuck with hand to hand combat."** Saviano warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said. "Think I could take them?"

" **Absolutely not! You only have about mid-Chunin level chakra reserves, there's no way you could take out that many opponents out with just your chakra. Summon Gabagemoriel, then protect the eggs."**

"On it." I acknowledged. I bit my thumb, flew through the handsigns, slammed my hand on the ground and shouted "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." A cloud of smoke billowed in front of me, and from it Gabagemoriel emerged. "The eggs are under attack, sir."

" **WHAT?!"** Gabagemoriel snapped, glancing over at the poison clones. **"YOU DARE ATTACK MY CLAN, SNAKE SUMMONER?! PREPARE TO DIE!"** With that, the Firedrake took a deep breath and bellowed mighty flames into the poison clones, which proceeded to explode, covering the ground with their poisonous blood. Thinking fast, I leapt onto the table that held the eggs. As it was made of crystal, the blood didn't do any damage to it. Then I summoned Jaina back to her Pokéball, just in time, as the place where she lay was covered in the flesh-eating blood a second later. Gabagemoriel got a pretty bad acid burn to his front left claw before dispelling himself, and Saviano leapt and coiled around a stalactite. May had used a KAWIRIMI to escape as evidenced by a melting log. Still, even if we hadn't won the war, we had won the battle.

two weeks later, Jacob's POV

The time since the battle for the eggs, as I had taken to calling it, had been mostly spent recovering. As the second week came to a close, I received a text from Captain Stern inviting me to come to Slateport to see the commissioning of the Deepwater Submarine.

Upon arriving at Slateport, I got a call from Naruto. "Hey, sensei, how are you?" I asked as I picked up.

"Your mom's cleared me for duty. I should be joining you soon."

"That's excellent! It'll be great to see you again."

"Remember that miniature trident I gave you just before I left?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"I figured out the second part of the HIRASHIN. I want you to throw it on the ground. When you do, I'll be able to flash to wherever it goes, so don't throw it into the middle of a crowd."

"Well then, it'll have to wait a bit, I just arrived at Slateport."

"I can wait, but be sure to use it if you get into trouble."

"I will, sensei. See you soon." With that, I hung up.

A couple minutes later, I walked into the docks. The submarine sat waiting with Captain Stern standing tall and proud in front of it,

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to this, the commissioning of the Nautilus, greatest submarine of all time! This submarine is capable of taking people all the way to the bottom of the ocean! During the test run, we took it to the deepest part of the ocean we know of, and it took a crew of seven all the way to a previously unknown oxygenated cave, water kept out by some kind of barrier, where we found a Pokémon straight out of myths and barely remembered legends, the Pokémon who created the seas, both alive and well, but apparently asleep for the last ten thousand years! Its name is…"

At this point, a bolt of Lightning zapped the water. Now there's a thing about docks, every single part of them gets wet. A thing about water is that it conducts electricity extremely well. When you combine those two little facts and single event, the result was that a single bolt of lightning paralyzed everyone there. Furthermore, a lot of the people were electrocuted. My chakra had protected me just enough to keep me from being paralyzed myself, but I was still knocked to the ground by the torrent of electrical energy. Then, seven Team Aqua leaders marched in, led by none other than Archie. I discreetly activated my Sharingan, and to my astonishment, found that all of them had chakra flowing through them. They passed me, but I knew I had no chance of beating seven chakra enhanced people, not in my current state. Once they had all boarded the submarine, I put as much wind chakra and chakra strength enhancement as I could into throwing the trident. As I'd hoped, it pierced the hull of the submarine just as it dived, becoming lodged. Then another lightning bolt flew from the submarine, slamming into me. As I blacked out from the pain of a million volts going through me, I thought to myself that even seven chakra enhanced people would not be able to withstand the sheer power of Naruto. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I chuckled. They had not won yet.

Chapter End


	15. Naruto's Return

**KEY**

 **Demon/ regular Summon Creature**

 **SUMMON BOSS**

 **SUMMON ELDER**

 _Pokémon speech_

 _LEGENDARY POKÉMON SPEECH_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

KYOGRE'S CAVERN, NARUTO POV

Upon arriving at the HIRASHIN marker, the first thing I noticed was that it was on a submarine. Fortunately, HIRASHIN doesn't work until the marker's stopped moving. The sub was in some kind of cavern. Because I do not know how to drive a submarine, the only HIRASHIN marker that wasn't on me was in Littleroot, and I didn't see Jacob, I decided to explore the cave. Using my chakra sonar, I discovered something that astonished me. Seven humans with chakra were in here, and deep in the cavern was a Pokémon with an absolutely massive amount of chakra. The humans were spread out in three groups, with one in the chamber with the Pokémon. Deciding to hurry, Tony, Kurama, Ino and I pumped chakra into our legs and ran. The first group revealed their identity as Team Aqua. Deciding we didn't have time to stay and fight, I sent out Tony.

"Tony, we need to get deeper into the cave quickly. Think you can take on these three?"  
 _"Sure thing, boss."_

"Just to warn you, they have Chakra."

" _Good to know."_

TONY POV

The Thugs began going through handsigns. I sent three quick HYOTON: HYODAN at them. Two of the three jumped out of the way. The third wasn't so lucky and got turned into a thugsicle. Then one of them finished and slammed a bolt of lightning in my direction. With a quick roll, I dodged. The other then finished his jutsu and burrowed into the ground. I made a chakra leap just in time, because the guy came up from under where I was. I sent a HYOTON: HYODAN at the guy and he too froze into an Aqua thugsicle. But while I was distracted, the third hit me with a lightning bolt. It hurt a lot, but I was able to fight through the darkness and throw a HYOTON: HYORYU at the guy. The last thing I saw before passing out was a third thugsicle.

INO POV

We heard the sounds of fighting cease, but we didn't have time to go back. We were just entering another cavern when three more chakra humans came. _"I'll hold them off, you go stop team aqua from getting whatever it is they're after!"_ I exclaimed.

"What, I can't leave you!" Naruto cried.

" _You and Kurama are the only ones who can take on that legendary Pokémon I'm sensing. Now go!"_

"Alright, but I'm coming back for you the moment I've stopped them." Naruto said, and continued on.

I charged a RASENGAN and threw at the first target, who proceeded to die most gruesomely. Then I used a quick MIND-BODY SWITCH on the leader and made him cut his throat. Sadly, the third one noticed and threw a knife at me. Before I could dodge, it pierced my arm. Through the pain, I threw a knife of my own. Mine went straight into the heart of the third. Then I passed out.

KYOGRE'S CHAMBER, NARUTO POV

Upon entering the chamber with what Ino had called a legendary Pokémon, the first thing that I noticed was a pool. Half submerged in it was a gigantic fish with four flippers. Standing in front of it was a human with Jonin level chakra pools. He noticed me and said "who are you? What are you doing here?"  
"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I'm here to stop you."

"HA!" the man laughed. "I am Archie, leader of the Unbeatable Team Aqua! You had best go back home, little boy. Your Pokémon won't be able to save you from me. Once Kyogre is awakened, the sea will expand! My power is unstoppable, and..." he would have continued, but I grew bored and threw a HIRASHIN kunai at him. He chakra leapt out of the way, and then bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. He flew through four handsigns and then slammed his hand into the ground crying "KUCHIYOSE."

a gigantic puff of smoke appeared, and as it dissipated, it revealed a brilliant purplish-blue dragon with two legs and gigantic bat-like wings. It was at least as big as Gabagemoriel, had fangs as long as my forearms, a wickedly sharp horn on his nose and two more rising from ridges behind his eyes. Its breath stank of fire and decay as it roared **"ARCHIE, YOU KNOW THE PRICE FOR SUMMONING ME! A HUNDRED POUNDS OF GOLD OR A THOUSAND POUNDS OF FISH, AND I WANT IT NOW."  
** "I found a just plain gigantic pearl on the way here, Wyxarna. Fight for me, and I'll show you where it is."

" **JUST HOW BIG OF A PEARL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT, ARCHIE?"  
** "at least thirty pounds."

" **DEAL. NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"**

"I want you to hold of this brat and his Pokémon until Kyogre is awakened."

" **THIS SO CALLED BRAT HAS ABSOLUTELY GIGANTIC CHAKRA RESERVES, AND SO DOES HIS SUMMON. THAT SUMMON'S CHAKRA FEELS FAMILIAR SOMEHOW… YOU, SUMMON! WHO ARE YOU?"**

" **I was once known as The Kyuubi no Yoko, and I am a Bijuu."**

" **A BIJUU? HAH! THE BIJUU ARE EXTINCT, AND THE ONLY ONES THAT REMEMBER THEM ARE THE OLDER SUMMONS OF THE OLDEST CLANS.**

" **Extinct! That's impossible, we're immortal!"**

" **UNTIL THE AKATSUKI USED THAT STATUE OF THEIRS TO ABSORB ALL EIGHT OF YOU, YOU WERE. THEN THEY GOOFED AND THE STATUE EXPLODED, CAUSING THE MUTATIONS OF VARIOUS ANIMALS UNTIL THEY TURNED TO POKÉMON AND STEALING THE ABILITY TO UNLOCK CHAKRA FROM HUMANS. UNTIL NOW, ANYWAY."**

" **Eight? I was number nine!"**

" **YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE THE LOST BIJUU, COME BACK AFTER SEVEN THOUSAND YEARS? HAH! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY YOU COULD PROVE THAT, AND THAT WOULD BE TO DEFEAT ME IN COMBAT!"**

" **So be it!"**

" **HYOTON: TAJUU HYO BUNSHIN"** the wyvern cried, bringing seventy five clones into existence.

KYUUBI POV

I couldn't believe it. My siblings dead? I'll admit I didn't get along with them later on in life, but we were very close in our younger years. But I can mourn them later. Now, I have a fight to win. "Come on, Kurama. We'll take him together" Naruto said. Nice of him to offer, but I can't accept. I have to prove to this Wyvern summon boss that I am a bijuu.

" **No, kit. This is my fight. You concentrate on those Ice Clones. They each have an eighth of his chakra, so you should be able to take them. Be careful, they're extremely fast, fairly durable, and automatically flash freeze anything that touches it unless it's extremely hot. Those scorch dragons of yours will come in handy here."**

"Got it."

With that, I charged the original.

NARUTO POV

First things first, I had to even the odds a bit. Putting my hands into the cross handsign, I cried out "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Five hundred shadow clones popped into existence in a massive cloud of smoke. Half of them started flowing through handsigns, but the ice clones didn't let them finish. They breathed out a storm of razor sharp ice shards, impacting all but twenty of them and causing them to go poof. The survivors finished their jutsu and called out "FUUTON: TAJUU FUURYU" creating a total of eighty Wind Dragons. The other half then made the tiger handsign and shouted "KATON: KARYU ENDAN" as there were now only eighty wind dragons, the vast majority sent their fireballs directly at the Ice Clones. Kurama was right about them being fast, though, and the ice clones were able to dodge the vast majority of the fireballs. Those that did connect weren't hot enough to melt the defense, and got frozen solid. The scorch dragons were a lot hotter and faster than the fireballs, but about twenty of the ice clones were still able to dodge them. Those that didn't weren't as lucky as those that got hit with the fireballs. For a split second they turned into blocks of ice, but these were vaporized before they hit the ground. The remaining ice clones stared in shock for a few seconds. I took advantage of that and threw a wind sharpened hirashin trident hard enough to lodge in the ceiling above them. With a cry of "HIRASHIN" I flew to the kunai, and as I fell, I launched a RASENGAN barrage at them. Three recovered from their shock quickly enough to partially dodge, but the rest had their chests shattered. Of those three, two were hit in the wings and another in the tail. Those two spiraled towards the ground, shattering upon impact but sending a massive wave ice which destabilized my shadow clones. That wasn't good. I had been counting on having a shadow clone place a Hirashin marker on the ground in order to get out of this fall. The surviving ice clone flew at me rather awkwardly and swallowed me whole. I could tell I didn't have long before it started digesting me, so I blasted him with a Rasengan from the inside. Fortunately, he had landed, so the fall wasn't deadly. Unfortunately, blasting your way out of an ice clone traps you in ice. I was certain that this was the end, but then Kurama slammed into the ice cube containing me. I was extremely cold, but I would survive. "How did your fight go?" I asked Kurama.

" **I won, but I lost a full tail to his chakra draining bite."  
** Then Archie clapped. "Well done." He said. "Sadly, you're too late. Kyogre is now awake, and the sea shall be expanded. With his power at my disposal, nothing will be able to stop me." Kyogre slowly got out of the water. "Kyogre! Your master commands you! Finish off this boy and his summon!"

" _MASTER?! I HAVE NO MASTER! DIE!"_ With that he sent a massive wave of water at Archie. I leapt into its way. Summoning up wind chakra, I split the torrent in half, keeping it from touching Archie or me. Then Kyogre vanished.

"I… I don't understand. You saved me, even though I had just ordered your death. Why?"  
"All life is precious. If I can save someone, I will. Well, unless they're rapists or want to take Ino away from me." I replied. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

With that, the three of us headed back through the cave, picking up Ino and Tony along the way and bringing them to the submarine. Archie drove us to the nearest town, brought Ino, Tony, and his surviving gang members to the hospital, and had them healed. Then he and I checked in to a nearby hotel. At this point he spoke his first words since I had told him why I had saved him. "We have to stop Kyogre. If he is allowed to go unchecked, he will obliterate the land, drowning everyone."

"How long do we have to recover?" I asked.

"We have to find him and stop him within three days, or all will be lost. Can I count on you to be ready?"

"Finding him won't be a problem. I was able to slap a Hirashin tag on him before he vanished. Sadly, the seal was damaged. I can still use it to track him, but it won't bring me to him."

"Well, that's good, at least. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Be ready."

CHAPTER END

A/N: Just a notification, there should only be two more chapters until this thing is completed! And there was much rejoicing. (Yay.)


	16. Kyogre's Downfall

**KEY**

 **Demon/ regular Summon Creature**

 **SUMMON BOSS**

 **SUMMON ELDER**

 _Pokémon speech_

 _LEGENDARY POKÉMON SPEECH_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

NEXT MORNING, NARUTO POV

The HIRASHIN tag woke me at seven the next morning to inform me that the target had stopped moving. I looked over at where Archie was supposed to be sleeping, but he was already up. It was raining ferociously outside, and he was simply staring out the window at it, a forlorn expression on his face. "Can I see a map?" I asked. His response was to throw me his… Pokénav, I think it was called. "How does this work?"

"Hit the green button." He said in a low monotone.

I did as I was told and the thing expanded into a large map of the region. "I've located Kyogre. He is in a cave at the top of a mountain right here" I said as I pointed at an island in the center of the sea.

"Then let's not waste any time." He replied soberly. "We'll fly there on one of my first summon. He's by far the fastest of the clan that could carry both of us. Wyxarna is the only one I could summon that might have been able to take on Kyogre if he was at full strength, but that strange Pokémon of yours wounded him pretty badly. He wouldn't stand a chance in his current condition."

"First off, don't call Kurama a Pokémon. He's not one, and he'd probably take offense to being called one. From what Wyxarna said, he predates the Pokémon. Back when he was at full strength, he was stronger than any of his siblings, and his siblings' strength got split into the various Pokémon. Secondly, Wyxarna will probably die, as the bijuu's chakra is poisonous to anything else unless they've been acclimatized to it from birth. But we'd best get there quickly, there's no telling how long Kyogre will stay where he is."

"Alright." We ran out of the hotel, and the moment we were clear of the building, Archie bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood, flew through the handsigns, then slammed his hand against the ground and cried "KUCHIYOSE." A great cloud of smoke appeared, and from it emerged a red and yellow reptile about two and a half times my height with two bulky legs, two huge bat-like wings, a long tail with a stinger at the end, a large head that was wide in the back and narrow at the snout.

" **Hey, Archie! Got any fish or treasure? Oh, and how've you been?"** the creature asked. **  
**"Not too well, Sayyaf. As for fish, I'll pay you triple next time. But we can discuss that later. For now, the two of us need to a cave at the top of this mountain here" Archie pointed at the map on the place I had just indicated "as quickly as possible. Can you get us there?"  
 **"Triple?! No problem! I'll get you there in no time flat!"**

KYOGRE'S MOUNTAIN LAIR, THREE MINUTES LATER, NARUTO POV

The flight was indeed very quick. We were now directly above the mountain. "You go through the cave, Archie. I'll take a more direct way."

"Don't get yourself killed, kid." He said.

I had Sayyaf take me to the point directly above where Kyogre was. Then I leapt off the wyvern's back, charging a RASENGAN. By the time I reached the mountain, I had gotten it to be extremely big. It carved through the solid rock mere inches from me all the way to the cavern of Kyogre. The legendary Pokémon looked up just in time to be hammered by all the rocks that had came with me. He blocked them all with an absolutely massive torrent of water, but water wasn't enough to stop my fall. Thirty feet from him, I threw the huge ball of chakra. In the last seconds I had before colliding with him and turning into a flat bloody mess, I threw a HIRASHIN kunai. It lodged between a couple rocks, and I teleported to that location. _"WHAT ARE YOU? NO ONE HAS MANAGED TO WOUND ME THAT BADLY SINCE MY DUEL WITH GROUNDON, AND YOU LOOK LIKE A HUMAN. YOU CAN'T BE HUMAN, THOUGH. YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE ONE, AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T FIGHT LIKE ONE."_

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I'm a shinobi."

" _WHAT DO YOU WANT, SHINOBI?"  
_ "To stop you." With that, I made the Cross handsign and cried out "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Three hundred shadow clones materialized out of smoke. I held one back for a jutsu, while all the rest flew through handsigns, but the shadow clones were all dispelled by a gigantic tsunami. My jutsu came out though, and I Cried out "RAITON: LIGHTNING RASENGAN" and slammed the swirling ball of electricity into him. He retaliated by throwing me against the wall. Sadly, there was a spike there, which impaled me.

" _WELL, YOU CERTAINLY ARE STRONG, BOY, BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO LIVE. DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME ALONE?"  
_ "He's not alone." Called Archie from behind him. "RAITON: ELECTROMAGNETIC MURDER"

The resulting shockwave was intense, and it fried Kyogre. Archie then noticed me. The last thing I saw was Sayyaf grabbing me in his claw.

SNAKE CAVE, THREE DAYS LATER, MAY POV

I was in the middle of a game of chess with Manda (and losing badly) when a small snake came. **"I LEFT ORDERS NOT TO BE DISTURBED. THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT, OR YOU WILL BE MY NEXT MEAL HATCHLING!"** he roared

" **E-Elder Manda, Great Summoner May"** stammered the young messenger snake **"we have received word on the shinobi Naruto. He has been checked into a hospital after fighting the legendary Pokémon Kyogre. Evidently, He and his friends are all out of commission right now. We can use this to our advantage, can we not?"**

"We have a hospital to visit. Once we kill him, my revenge will be complete, Ku Ku ku.

Chapter end.


	17. The end of May

**KEY**

 **Demon/ regular Summon Creature**

 **SUMMON BOSS**

 **SUMMON ELDER**

 _Pokémon speech_

 _LEGENDARY POKÉMON SPEECH_

JUTSU IN USE

JUTSU NAMES

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O.C's**_

TWO DAYS LATER, NARUTO'S HOSPITAL ROOM, ARCHIE POV

I had spent the last five days by Naruto's side, minus bathroom breaks. Even though we were very quick to kill Kyogre, there was still almost five hundred people who had drowned due to my actions. Their deaths weighed heavily on me. I owed a lot more than my life to the man beside me. I owed him everything. A couple days ago, I thought I saw a snake slithering out of Naruto's room. I dismissed it as a hallucination due to lack of sleep. After all, there was no way that a snake could have made it into Naruto's room on the seventh floor without being noticed and removed. I just hoped he would pull through. Yesterday, the kid who had kept us from getting the Devon Goods came to visit Naruto. He was at a hotel about five miles away. It turned out he had been trained by Naruto and had an odd eye that could copy Jutsu. I let him copy KAWIRIMI and SHUSHIN. Suddenly I was pulled out of my reminiscences by a loud slam. The entire building shook as though it would fall down. I rushed to the window just in time to see a large Pokémon's remains sliding down the side of the hospital. I looked farther and saw an absolutely gigantic snake slithering towards us. Pokémon had surrounded it and were trying hard to stop it, but nothing they were doing was even slowing it down. **"YOU CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT ME, PUNY HUMANS! GIVE ME NARUTO FROM THE HOSPITAL SO THAT HE CAN BE KILLED. IF HE ISN'T DELIVERED TO ME IN FIVE MINUTES, I WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE HOSPITAL AND ANYONE AND ANYTHING THAT STANDS IN MY WAY!"** the snake roared.

I had heard and seen enough. No one without chakra could hope to defeat this snake, and even I didn't think I could take it alone. Fortunately, Wyverns heal quickly. I jumped out the window, using the shattered glass as a substitute for biting my thumb. Then I flew through the four handsigns and called out "KUCHIYOSE" while thinking of the giant sapphire carved into the shape of a star that was the prize possession of Wyxarna's little sister Raitana, who had taken over during his sickness, and the onyx crow Sayyaf was so proud of. It worked, both of them came. Raitana did not look happy. **"HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME FROM MY BROTHER'S FUNERAL?! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON AND A GOOD MEAL FOR ME, OR I WILL END YOU!"**

Sayyaf was a lot happier. **"Hey Archie, guess what? I had that pearl you gave me turned into a dove! Thanks to that, I don't need to be payed this time."**

"That's great Sayyaf. I need you to guard Naruto's room, don't let anybody in. Raitana, I'm sorry about your brother, but for now I need you to help me fight this snake. If he gets to the hospital, he will destroy it." I replied.

" **THAT'S MANDA, THE SNAKE CLAN'S ELDER! HEY! LEGLESS REPTILE! IF YOU WANT TO DESTROY A HOSPITAL, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"**

" **WELL, ISN'T THAT NICE? I GET TO FIGHT A BOSS OF THE WYVERN CLAN. GOOD, BARRELING THROUGH THESE POKÉMON WAS GETTING OLD."**

Raitana declined a verbal response and leapt into the air, gaining height. The snake spat a green stream of acid at her, but she dodged with a barrel roll. Then she dived, talons spread like a bird of prey. While she did get a good hit on Manda's face, nearly taking out an eye, the snake was able to bite her wing joint and yank it out of place. She leapt back, but it was too late. She was now confined to the ground. As the snake began to close, Raitana took a deep breath. "FUUTON: DIVINE WIND" she screamed, then roared at a pitch that shattered a good three quarters of the windows in the streets in front of her. While she could be careful and step over glass, Manda could not. He was going too fast to stop himself. He had been intending to ram her, but his speed now ensured that he could not dodge the glass that was now everywhere, and he got some pretty bad cuts. But he was now in striking distance. With a hiss, he bit into her breastbone. Still, Raitana wasn't second-in-line for boss wyvern for nothing. She stabbed her pointed tail into Manda's good eye and cried out "RAITON: LIGHTNING TAIL." At least a thousand volts flowed through the now nearly blind Manda. He involuntarily cried out, losing his grip on her. She didn't let up, though, intent on keeping the charge flowing until Manda's brain was fried.

" **CON…GRATUL…ATIONS. YOU'VE KILLED ME… BUT I'VE… STILL WON. THE BRAT SHALL… DIE TODAY, AND THERE'S… NOTHING… YOU CAN… DO ABOUT IT."**

After saying this, the ancient snake gave a death rattle and breathed his last.

" **WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT? HE WAS ALONE… UNLESS HE WASN'T! ARCHIE, I'M GOING TO SEND YOU THROUGH THAT WINDOW. LAND ON YOUR FEET."** With that, she slapped me with her tail through the broken glass into Naruto's hospital room.

Upon collecting myself, I noticed that there was a girl fighting Sayyaf alongside a large snake almost twice his size. Her back was turned to me, so I snuck up. Or I thought I was sneaking, until she used KAWIRIMI with me. Then our positions were reversed, and she pulled out a knife. I saw out of the corner of my eye Naruto getting up. He had a small trident in his hand. He threw it at her exposed back, and it punctured her right in the heart. For a second, she was. "Thanks for the save, Naruto."

"You're welcome."

" **Who was she?"** Sayyaf asked.

"She was a pathetic closed-minded person who let her hatred and bigotry get in the way of her common sense. She tried to take Ino away from me."

"Ino? Isn't that the kirlia you're in a relationship with?"  
"Yep, that's the one. So what are you going to do now?"  
"I honestly don't know. I was hoping you could help me with my troubled conscience. After all, you are the man who saved me from my darkness."

"Why is your conscience troubled?"  
"Because of my actions in waking Kyogre, five hundred people died. How can I live with myself after that?"  
"The only thing you can really do about it is to use how you feel to keep you on the straight and narrow. Remind yourself if you ever feel your control slip of how you feel right now. As for something to do now, perhaps we should start a hidden village. The jobs and other things involved in forming a village will keep your mind busy, which will in turn keep you away from becoming super depressed about it."

" **A new hidden village? That would be something that will go down in the annals of history for sure. Let's do it!"**

"That does sound like a good idea. Alright. I'm in too."

"Then to the Village hidden in the Future!

SEVEN YEARS LATER, NARUTO POV

As I think back on the last seven years, there are a few events that stand out above the rest. Jacob and Jaina got married five years ago, and Team Aqua, or Team Shinobi as they call themselves now, threw them both an incredible party to celebrate. For the record, nobody parties like Team Shinobi. Archie was kind enough to let me be the Kage, and it only took me a week to figure out that shadow clones are awesome for doing paperwork. Last year, Kurama got back his ninth tail, and he is still unbearably proud of himself because of it. Not that I blame him, he worked extremely hard to get all his power back. Jacob never did get me back for the prank that got him and Jaina together, although I'm beginning to think he doesn't want to. As for me, well, I am now married to Ino, and have been for the last three years. Waking up every day beside her is a glimpse of paradise, and with her, I am complete.

STORY END

A/N: Merry Christmas! My gift to you: A Completed Story! (Alleluia. Alleluia.)


End file.
